Beautiful Birds
by Phoneixmoonwolf
Summary: 'Beauty is in the eye of the beholder' and my dark bird I think you are so,It's such a shame you aren't mine...But I'll have to change that.James Lancaster also known as Red X has fallen deep for the dark bird,But will a challenge from a Green Predator send him flying?T-Rating,strong RedXRae hints of RobXStar and BBXRae maybe changed to an M Later,please R and R!
1. Chapter 1:XJ Lancaster

**A/N: **Hiya !So this is my latest story **Beautiful Birds**,I've been working on it for a while and I hope you enjoy it!:)So it's going to be RaeXRed center based,with allot of BBXRae and hints of RobXStar!This is me trying to cooperate two of my favourite pairings into one!This Story is mainly centred around Red X,Beast Boy and will be NO OC submissions at this time,maybe closer to the end of the story...

**Characters:**

-Robin/Nightwing-Richard 'Dick' Grayson.  
-Starfire-Koriand'r/Kori Anders.  
-Cyborg-Victor Stone.  
-Raven-Rachel Roth  
-Beast Boy-Garfield Logan.

**Disclaimer:****I own nothing put the story and my OC's!**

* * *

**Summary:**_In his mind she was the sun,In the media she was the moon and to the rest of the world she was the darkness in the light of the shining star... Dark titan,the demon princess,the Goth...all names his Angel of darkness were didn't see her beauty like he did,and she didn't see his beauty like he wanted...she didn't want to see what was behind the white didn't force her,he would never...but when she meets the real him at a gala she finds there's more behind the X than expected..._

* * *

**1:**X.J. Lancaster

_"**The Devil's known as the Scathe in some cultures,due to it's blood red colour and the rumour that it and It's counterpart the eye of Hades were said to be the fifth and sixth eye of the demon Trigon...The truth of it is,the eyes went to the half-demon they call the gem...But the city doesn't know that,and I want the Devil's eye to match the other...I'm willing to pay a high price for it Mr.X**."_

_I leaned back in my chair and smiled from beneath my mask,"Mr.O'Connors...This Job is very risky...and will cost you,plus expenses and more for casualties"I said looking at the old man's face,the dude was almost dead and I'm pretty sure he was like 102..._

_"**Casualties?**"He asked over the computer screen,I raised my eye brows and stood up.I lifted up my black t-shirt to reveal my pale skin,My tattoos__,and the scar that ran down my ribs."**The Titans.**"He said with a sigh._

_"The witch has good aim."_

_"**And a very beautiful face,I have seen her with my own is a very exquisite piece is she not?If I was not an old man I would have asked you to steal her for me...**"He said with a chuckle,I nodded.I had never seen her face,I'd seem glimpses of her body in the past which I must say...was amazing..I could make an Anaconda reference here and say I liked Big Butts...and I cannot lie,but I wont._

_"I'd say about 600K would be nice..."I said crossing my arms,I'd worked with O'Connors in the past...and he would never settle for the price I put on the table...he always wanted to give...more._

**Present Time **

I laughed as I thought back to why I was fighting the Titans.I had the eye in grasp and I had taken out two of the Titans,I only had Chuckles and the blue bird left...as would have thought the blue bird could hold her own without her '_Hocus __Pocus_' words and an X over that pretty mouth O'Connors had spoken about with such happiness.

"Just Give up X!"The 'fearless' leader said to me as I avoided his electrified weapons,they were practically Police Batons.I lost my train of thought as Sunshine tried to kick my head,

"Woah,Horsey!Trying to take my head off over there!"I said as I hit one of the museums marble beams,I smirked as I caught Sunshine's leg and twisted her round so she kicked Chuckles in the face at what I'm guessing was full mumbled some words as Night-thing hit his head against a table and blacked out.

"*Mumble Mumble**scream**Mumbled*"I laughed as she continued to attack me,I knew from Slade and other villain's that the Dark one didn't need her mouth to use her powers,hell she could take me out with one finger if she really needed!but from what I could tell,her and the other members toned down they're powers...allot for chuckles...and now that he was out,Sunshine could flatten me if she wanted.

I got far enough away from her to say,"Sunny,cut the crap and fight like the man you wish you both know what your packing and it ain't Electric twiddly sticks!"I said with a she charged towards me I pulled out a sticky bomb and threw it at her.I then shielded my eyes from the bright white light that it produced when it I looked back she was on the ground in a pile of blue,I slowly walked over to her limp body...haha...limp...and kicked her over lightly,revealing her body.

Her skin was pale,but not had some nice colour to hair was a dark and light purple mixed into one,the dark taking control of her long-ish locks,her face was sweet and innocent,her indigo eyes closed and hidden under her thick black lashes,her lips very red and really kissable,not forgetting her cute nose.I leaned down and touched her face,I could feel from within my gloves that she was warm...and by warm she had a temperature...and my gloves barley picked up heat...

"You are something aren't you sunshine..."I whispered as I lifted up my mask and kissed her forehead,"_Dulces sueños Ángel_"(**S_weet dreams Angel_**)

**Raven's Pov,The next day...**

"_This is Tom Woodly and Lana Hector reporting from the 10th annual Jump City 'Civvy' awards!The only award show in existence to have musicians and Actors in the same room at the same go back to Canada Bleakly who is interviewing on the red carpet,back to Canada_"

"Friend Raven is he not the beautiful!?"I heard Starfire shout,I was just finishing up my mediation and I honestly didn't want to be knowing Star,I'd be bothered anyway so I opened an eye and looked to the TV Screen.

"_Look who it is!James!James,How are you Darling?!_"I inwardly groaned as I saw the trash she watching,'_EStaRs_' the news show that was about well...Famous people in the entertainment interviewed by Canada Bleakly was James Lancaster,one of the young stars of Hollywood and Star's celebrity his charming white smile,Strong and rugged jaw line,his porcelain white skin, Dark blonde hair and never forgetting his confusing changed colour so much that nobody actually knew what colour they were...

"_I'm great,How are you?You look gorgeous might I add_"He said with a smile,Starfire screamed as I opened both of my eyes and floated towards the fan girl.

"Is his Accent not the greatest!?He is from the Columbia,like Kira of Sha!"She looked like she was going to have a fit,as I was about to speak she covered my mouth and turned up the Tv.

"_Who are you wearing tonight James?_"

I tried to escape Stars hand,but I ended up falling into her grasp"_I'm wearing this suit,his name is Cameron._"Starfire died of laughter as he made that lame joke,UGH!"_But It't not about me all the time,who are you wearing tonight my Angel?_"

"He is such the Gentleman!I wish I could do the meeting of him!"Star said shaking me,I continued to watch as the celebrity kissed the interviewer on the cheek and left with a smile,Star let me go and by that I mean she pushed me out the way so she could clap for him.

"I'm going to go meditate for the rest of my mortal life."I said standing up,I was immediately pulled back down and pinned as Starfire sushed my once more,

"_Isn't he a dream Tom?He's actually going to be at the Jump City Gala on the 15th,along with a list of other celebrity's,the mayor and lets not forget the Teen Titans_."Star squealed again as Tom continued,

"_That's right Jump City's big Heroes and Heroines will be there,hopefully we'll actually get to see the hero know the Titan known as Raven for once in our lives, it seem's she's never there and if he is,we never see the Ice-Queen..._"

My eyebrow twitched as Starfire gasped,she turned off the Tv and gave me a hug as she said,"YOU ARE NOT THE QUEEN OF ICE"I winced at the sound of the door opening,

"What's happening dudes?"

"The Tel of Visions called Friend Raven the Ice again!"Starfire said,still in shock."Friend you must attend the event tomorrow evening!"Beast Boy burst into laughter,As Ro-Nightwing just stood there awkwardly...he was still pissed at last nights failure...

I groaned and said,"No."

"Your going,We're all going...except Cyborg because he's still in Star City."I stood up,push Starfire away and walked over to my leader,He was giving me glare from behind his mask whilst looking down at me.I was barley at his chest and I've got to admit having a Stare down with a taller person is hell.

"You owe me Robby-poo..."I said teleporting to my room.I was 21,one of the youngest of the Titan's...we were barley Teens but kept the name because Beast Boy was still had all grown and changed,Beast boy had a growth spurt leaving him at 6 feet tall,Night wing 6 foot 1 and Cyborg and Star between 6 foot 4 or me the shortest at 5 foot 8.

Nightwing had an identity change and left Robin behind,becoming Nightwing. Starfire,Cyborg and I didn't change much either...well...I experienced my coming of age and allot of stuff happened...My hair changed from purple to black,my skin was no longer grey and my lips were red...Both Star and I had womanly changes but nothing else drastically happened...

"Quite at last..."As I said to myself before starting my mantra,"Azarath Metrion Zinthos...Azarath Metrion Zinthos...Azarath Metrion Zinthos"I gasped as I memory came back to me,"_Dulces sueños Ángel"_

It was last night,Red X had thrown a Bomb at me and everything was still hazy.I thought he had left,but then a hand touched my face and whispered it too me...I had heard that voice before...but where...

"FRIEND RAVEN STOP WHAT YOU ARE THE DOINGS!WE ARE THE SHOPPING FOR DRESSES NOW!"Starfire screamed as she burst into my room,I gave a funny look as she opened my closet and pushed past all my cloaks and new costumes to get to my Civilian pulled out a pair of black skinny jeans,a deep white V-Neck and a large studded denim jacket,Don't ask my why I had that and a pair of white had thrown them all at me and went on to throw a white watch at me and stuff some earnings in my ears at lighting speed.

"Star,why am I getting all dressed up for th-Why are you?"I asked looking at her skin tight pink dress,white Strappy heals and hoop earnings.

"The Civvy awards were last night friend. Meaning today is the 15th of your earth month!Tomorrow night is the Gala and I also did the hearing that James is at the mall!I have sent Boyfriend Nightwing ahead in the car of mine,You can do the teleporting yes!?"She asked frantically as she started to strip and dress me.

I nodded,I was very afraid of what Star could and would do to me if I didn't agree to what she when she was done putting on my watch and shoes I teleported us both there in a flash to the middle of the the midst of It wall she had grabbed my T-Phone(The newer better communicator/Phone for the Titans) and given it to me,

"THERE HE IS!"She screeched dragging me to the book store James was headed into,I screamed a little as we landed in front of was dressed in a pair of sunglasses,black skinnys,combat boots,a leather jacket and a white his hand was his phone and a Coffee from the place where the skinny white girls have they're Snug Boot Meetings...

"Hello,I am Starfire of the Teen Titans and a Huge air machine of yours!"She said sticking her hand out in front of him,he smiled at her with his dimples popping.

"Fan?"I asked her,she just nodded and continued to smile at the celebrity in front of her...his aura felt...familiar

"I'm a fan too..."He said looking at her then to me,"What can I do for the best looking ladies I have actually ever seen..."

Starfire looked as if she was about to have an stroke at the way she was looking at him,"I would like the selfie and to touch your bodily muscles!"_I _almost died in embarrassment as she said that.

"Only if I can touch yours..."He joked,Starfire didn't seem to get that and tried to take off her dress,"Señorita please don't."he said holding his hand up,"You have a type and I am not it..."

"That is the true,I have the boyfriend..."She said sadly"But friend Raven doesn't!Marry her,and have many of the bumgorfs and call them Stacy and Annie,so you can be the hot mother of the Stacy and ask Annie if she is the okay!"(**A/N:**If you don't get that joke I will be so ashamed!)

"What?"He asked looking at her questionably...

"I am so sorry."I said grabbing a hold of Starfire,He grabbed her hand and pulled her away from yelped as he lifted up his shirt and placed her hand on his defined abs,whilst he took a selfie with her.

Starfire screamed bloody murder and flew off in a hurry leaving me with the celebrity."Now that it's just you and me,Hi...I'm James..."he said sticking his hand out to meet me,he had lifted up his glasses when we he took the picture so I had a full image of his Grey were mixed with blue,gold and grey and they just...sparkled...and made me...feel...Different...

"Raven..."I said shaking his smiled at me again before saying,

"I really think you should change your name to beautiful..."He said in slight accent.I felt myself blush as I said,

"I think you should change your name to Suck up.."

He laughed,

"_You're so close, so close _  
_And it's you that I believe in, I believe in _  
_So close, but faraway, so far I can't touch _  
_I'll hold on _  
_'Cuz it's you I love so dearly _  
_When the rain, the storm, and all is done _  
_Caress me with your sweet lullaby..._ "(Fallen Angel,Panty &amp; Stocking(Very inappropriate Anime))

He sung to me with a smile,my face was on fire as he this time paparazzi had surrounded us,not forgetting the fan girls,Starfire and Nightwing.I was speechless,I had no idea what to say or feel...

"I...I...Erm..."I stuttered and just nodded my head.

"I have to go,I have a meeting..."He said looking at my watch,"Maybe I'll see you at the Gala on Monday?"he asked,"Save me a dance?"

I nodded again as he pulled my close,I smiled as he took a picture with me...Not for the picture but because of how warm he was and how he smelt like Cinnamon and the wood smell a hardware store...

"_Raven,Raven How do you know James?_"

"_Is this the blossoming of a new relationship?_"

"_This is the first time we've ever seen you smile and blushing,Any words?_"

As he left the words and emotions of the paparazzi started coming at me,my mediation was very iffy today and Nightwing wasn't close enough to talk to them...so I actually spoke to them before it hit the head lines that 'James Lancaster and Raven were dating'.

"We literally just met,Starfire's a fan of literally just met and be proud your the ones who got it because those are worth enough money to get you 9 Yachts and a signed picture of my ass..."I said with a smirk as I flew over to Nightwing and Star...

* * *

End of chapter R&amp;R!I'll update soon and what not...THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE BETTER!


	2. Chapter 2:Gems & Aura's

**A/N: **Hiya !So this is chapter 2 of **Beautiful Birds**,I've been pretty happy with the amount of reviews I've gotten and I'm also pretty cool with the person who's been sending me hate reviews!But please listen,If you want to send me hate mail at least put down your name so I can actually respond to your ,Btw I do appreciate your hateful reviews and also...you said for me to learn English well my dear fellow,I'm getting a B in English at my school and I'm from England and speak very well.

**Characters:**

-Robin/Nightwing-Richard 'Dick' Grayson.  
-Starfire-Koriand'r/Kori Anders.  
-Cyborg-Victor Stone.  
-Raven-Rachel Roth  
-Beast Boy-Garfield Logan.

**Disclaimer:****I own nothing put the story and my OC's!**

* * *

**Summary:**_In his mind she was the sun,In the media she was the moon and to the rest of the world she was the darkness in the light of the shining star... Dark titan,the demon princess,the Goth...all names his Angel of darkness were didn't see her beauty like he did,and she didn't see his beauty like he wanted...she didn't want to see what was behind the white didn't force her,he would never...but when she meets the real him at a gala she finds there's more behind the X than expected..._

* * *

**2:Gems and Auras**

I winced as Starfire pulled my hair into a high pony had already done her hair about 6 hours ago,actually she started getting ready six hours had to leave in about half an hour and I was practically done,Since Starfire had forced me to wearing make up and actually get ready with her puppy dog eyes I just sat and let her do whatever...

"I am almost the done friend!"She said as I fixed my hair into a high had made me put on the dress first before actually getting ready,apparently I was supposed to wear Heels so I wasn't dwarfed by my dates height...Date...Beast Boy was my date,by force.I didn't even want to go to the damn thing,especially with Beastie.

"Friend?"Star asked as she touched my roots.I had no clue what was wrong with my hair colour!to most including me it looked black,but in natural lighting it was a two-toned purple mop!But today...it looked really pretty...Star had curled to the middle parting of my fringe and the ends of my was the formal version of the simplest thing you could ever do,like my make-up.I didn't like make-up, I didn't like anything really but Make-up was the and will forever be the worst.I had let Star put some black eye-liner,red lipstick and a light blush on my face which matched my gown very well.

The gown...I liked,It was a strapless, floor length black dress with a slit down the leg.I had,Star had paired it with 4-inch red stilettos that I could barley walk in and a few accessories,A pair of big diamond studs,A sliver pendant and a ring that was in the shape of a raven with ruby dress was also backless meaning you could see my Tattoo,and me not being able to wear a bra...thankfully the dress had one built in which was weird.

I took of my robe as I stood up,Star was wearing a gown similar to the one she had worn to Kitten's was baby pink with thinner straps and a heart shaped neckline that dipped into her breasts...It was her goal to make us look sophisticated and somewhat sexy...

"Yeah.."I said looking at her as I lost my train of had a bright smile on her pretty face,as she pushed me towards my full length mirror..."Thanks Star.."I said with a small smile,"Lets go..."I finished as I teleported us the garage doors,where Nightwing and Beast Boy would be waiting for us by our cars.I heard a whistle as we were noticed.

Nightwing was dressed in a black tux with a baby pink tie to match Star's dress,I could tell he wasn't a fan of the Boy on the other hand,was wearing a dark blue suit,white shirt and a red bow tie with matching both smiled and clapped before Nightwing said,

"Princess Starfire of Tameran has tamed the wild Bird!"

"Shut up..."I said walking towards Beast Boy and the grand car behind him.I didn't want to let him,but Beast Boy HAD to Car was small and everything,but I couldn't take off my shoes without ripping my dress in two and Starfire crying.

"Don't you look pretty!"He said opening the white door for me.I crossed my arms and looked away from the 'Green Screen' as he refers to himself.

_**Later that night...**_

I winced but held my smile as the flashes of the camera's went Boy's was around me and Starfire was trying to show me off to the presses,I followed Nightwing in pursuit as he walked away leaving Beast Boy and Starfire to have a photo shoot.

"Nightwing,Nightwing!Raven!An Interview!?"

I inwardly groaned as I heard the ever so chipper voice of Canada Bleakly.I looked to my leader who gave me a reluctant nod as we walked over to the woman in the yellow dress.

"As the Titan's most reclusive duo it's actually astonishing to be speaking to you!"She said with a smile as I was handed a microphone,

"Well you know,When your labelled an Ice Queen by TV's favourite hosts you don't really want to talk."I started,"That's right Tom I saw and heard that"I said putting on a voice. Nightwing took the Microphone away from me and said,

"Doesn't she look stunning?It was hard to get her away from the cloak but Starfire did a great job!"

"How are you and the princess?"Canada asked.I stood there and held a fake smile as Nightwing droned on,I gasped as I felt a familiar presence...a little too familiar for my liking...

"Nightwing..."I said trying to get his attention,he didn't hear I kicked his leg making him look at me,I gave him the signal for 'It's Urgent' which was just an eye roll and nose twitch.

"Sorry Canada but we have to get inside"I said with a smile,"Lovely to see you..."I said as Nightwing gave back the Microphone and let me drag him away.

"What's wrong?"He asked as I pulled him aside.

"It's just a feeling,but I think Red X is in there."He made the 'Damn you' face as I continued,"Before you say anything listen,there are hundreds of people inside.I won't be able to focus on one person unless we're alone,it's a risk but if we can corner every man from the ages 16-40 we can find him..."

He nodded slowly,"The suit was designed to grow with will stretch,Red X is taller than me by a few inches he's about 6 foot 3...he's thin but rather muscular...he should have a few scars from when you threw him into a glass window...We do not tell Beast Boy are Starfire about this,Do you understand?"I nodded,we didn't want a public thing and lots of damage...

"I'll...text you..."I said awkwardly as I separated from smiled awkwardly me as I walked towards the entrance,the doors were opened for me as I entered the grand hall...

**Red X's Pov...**

I laughed as I looked at my gorgeous dark bird,I knew she sensed me.I knew they're plan,but what could they do?They had no proof!I was as free as a bird,sadly...I could loose out with my dark bird...was that really worth it?Nah...

"James!"I turned around to see Stary eyes of the Titan's all dressed up in a pink dress that showed allot of cleavage...I wasn't against it...but again...I'm more of an ass man...

"Oh hey beautiful,I didn't know you were gonna be here!"I said as she gave me a hug,behind her stood stood like he was Jay-Z and I was hugging Beyonce...I wish I was,but you know..."Hey Cap..."I said to him,he squinted his masked eyes like I was doing something Illegal...

"Oh James,I am the sorry for the last time I was you!We had just met and I was being the forward!May we be the friends?"She asked with a sad smile,I nodded as her face lit up,"Oh Glorious!Boyfriend Rob-wing...may we do the dance!"

She said finished as I started walking away.I smirked as I saw the back of Raven's head...she was talking to a guy,oh well.I pushed past the men and women in front of me till I reached my Pretty was talking to a tall man who was in his early 30's,I made a head notion for him to piss off which he took very nicely and walked away...

"Well Okay then..."Raven said as she turned around and bumped into me,I laughed at the blush on her face as she saw me...

"Hiya Birdy!"I said with a smile as looked up at my face,

"Hey American Idol!"She said,most likely referring to the last time I saw her..

"Why is my sunshine being such a rainy day?"I asked with a smile as I started pushing her away from the group of old people around us."Outside?"I asked her as we got to the hall's garden the place didn't look like the ball from Beauty and the Beast,the Garden would have made anyone feel like they were a Princess!If Poison Ivy saw this,the red rose would cry herself to over hydration...that was a really bad joke...

"Since when am I your sunshine?"She asked as we entered the green gardens...they had roses...I loved roses...

"Well Sunny with a Chance,what would you prefer me call you?Darling?Princess?Babe?Sexy Beast?Because I'd damn love it if you screamed Sexy beast from the roof tops!"I said with a smile as I wrapped my arms around her waist,I twirled her around as we walked deep into the was beautifully silent and well...perfect...as we got to the middle of the garden I saw a secluded will tree across it's moat...

"Water lily's..."She said walking away from me...I don't think she was walking at all...like,she could barley take a step as I lead her out...levitation perhaps?Hell yeah...

"_ Fly me to the moon_  
_Let me play among the stars_  
_Let me see what spring is like"_I started to sing as I walked towards her,when I was near enough I grabbed her back and started dancing with me...by that I mean I picked her up and walked about...

"_On Jupiter and Mars_  
_In other words, hold my hand_  
_In other words,_"She smiled...with a very honest I finished the last verse her smile started to weaken...the glimmer in her eyes faded and I could tell she felt it...

"Darling,kiss me"I whispered as I lightly pressed my lips against her soft ones.I didn't really want red lipstick on me so I kept it short and sweet...Like her...She pushed away,"What's wrong sunshine?"I asked with a smirk,I felt evil and the same time...glad...

"It's you..."She said quietly,"Your...Red X!"She said violently...

"You got proof gorgeous?'cause that's a big accusation that can't be pinned on me...especially as it's just a hunch..."

"Your height and weight is a perfect fit,your movements and the way you speak!It may not by synthesized but it's the same,and you know...I can sense it!"She said as walked around her...

I laughed"And what If I am?"She knew I wouldn't do anything,especially since we were in the open..

"I couldn't do a thing without being taken in myself...you'd do me for assault..."She said awkwardly,"What game are you playing here James...If that is even your real name!"

I laughed some more,"My name isn't James,It's Xavier'James...I'm not playing a game...I'm generally interested with spending time with you...and I know your interested too..."

The hard look on her face told me she was angry,the sad look in her eyes told me I was correct in my assumptions."Why would I be interested in a criminal?"

"Well,I'm not much of a criminal...Most of the things I steal are for collectors,rightful owners and very once in a while the government...I'm just a man of the people Sunshine-"I was saying before she cut me off,

"Of course you'd say that..."

"My Dad's a General in the U.S Military Raven,My Mother is Gypsy...both are liars...so it's in my blood..."I slowly took off my black blazer and unbuttoned my black under my rib I showed her the scar that she caused,"You remember doing this Angel?This is your proof...and I'll even tell you a secret...show actually..."I saw the slight blush on her face and saw her blush more as she saw the tattoo that was written near the scar...

"_Corvus_...that's...Raven in Latin..."She said awkwardly,

"Also my Mother's name...Google me and you'll see..."I said with a smile as I re-did my shirt...

"What does that show?"

"That I care,now...I know you care too...We're...similar Raven"Before she said anything I said,"Shut up and listen!I know much about you,the Titan records say a little too much...Like,why would I need to know when you got drivers licence and graduated high school?"

"Fuck"She whispered,"Then you must know-"

"You said I was cute and pretty do-able...I am and always have been a social outcast in the world...I'm 22,I've thought about killing myself multiple times...my Mom stabbed with a knife when I was 9 and she was having a mental break down...I also know I make your heart race..."

"Get to the point..."She said crossing her pale arms...

I smiled as the moonlight graced us,"May I just say your so fucking gorgeous in the moonlight...I've honestly never seen a more beautiful woman...anyway!I want to love you...I want you to know me as James...I'd kill myself if it made you smile..so give me one chance...Red X can go away and turn himself in...for just one day with you..."

Her face blushed bright red as I finished,"I'd say no...but I'm not even that heartless...I'll give you a day and then..."She looked me in the eyes and blushed some more,"Then...we'll see..."

"Friends?"I asked with a smile,"Or am I too fuckable for that?"

"Both..."She admitted awkwardly,"But...know one thing Xavier James...You opened my eyes a few years ago...Hopefully I'll open yours.."

* * *

END OF CHAPTER 2!OKAY!I know this was really bad and it's like a week late,but I've been in detention after school allot of the week and my school finished at 4:00pm!It takes me an hour to get and what not...so fun-_-

I don't know where this story's going,but I know it's gonna happen fast...Please R&amp;R!


	3. Chapter 3:Belle

**A/N: **Hiya !So this is chapter 3 of **Beautiful Birds**,So I'm still getting hateful reviews and I just want to say this to the person who's sending me these.I don't care about what you think of me...You don't know me,you know absolutely nothing about me.f you hate my stories then don't read them,you don't do anything to change how I feel and what I do with my life...I'm a 15 year old girl who wants to do many things with her life and I'm half way there...Thanks for reviewing...

Anyway,Happy New Year to anyone Jewish!I myself am not a Jew,but I go to a Jewish High School...also,it was my birthday a few days ago!(September 30th)T'was fun...

**Characters:**

-Robin/Nightwing-Richard 'Dick' Grayson.  
-Starfire-Koriand'r/Kori Anders.  
-Cyborg-Victor Stone.  
-Raven-Rachel Roth  
-Beast Boy-Garfield Logan.

**Disclaimer:****I own nothing put the story and my OC's!**

* * *

**Summary:**_In his mind she was the sun,In the media she was the moon and to the rest of the world she was the darkness in the light of the shining star... Dark titan,the demon princess,the Goth...all names his Angel of darkness were didn't see her beauty like he did,and she didn't see his beauty like he wanted...she didn't want to see what was behind the white didn't force her,he would never...but when she meets the real him at a gala she finds there's more behind the X than expected..._

* * *

**3:Belle**

Its been a whole week,since I met and figured out who Red X really is...It's been on my mind non-stop,even worse Nightwing hasn't slept due to the fact_ I_ let him get away!Besides that,X hasn't left me alone...he even gave me his phone number...yes I texted him,but only because he wouldn't fuck off!

"When is Cyborg getting back!"I heard Beast Boy shout from the sofa,why is it that people are always screaming when I take my time to meditate?

"He'll be back when he's done with the mission and fixing the west wing on the tower..."I said as I finished my meditation,"Why don't you play with Starfire or Nightwing?"

He laughed,I gave him a blank stare as he continued."Dude,that was a good one!Star would have to be taught and if you haven't noticed our fearless leader is..."He paused and pondered for a word to describe our friend,"acting like you..."

I nodded,I didn't take it as any form of insult...I was detached from most people and pretty much hated being outside my domain."That's true...but without Cyborg here,and Nighty being out of it...I guess it's up to me to tell you to shut up and fuck a dog..."

Beast Boy's face squinted his green eyes and rubbed his chin,poking his snaggle tooth whenever he had the chance,"You say Rae-Rae,I like human beings...and you know...alien princess' and Half-demons aren't that bad either!"

I gave him a small smile as I sat down next to him,"Green mutant boy's are also pretty cool by the way...I may not...well never say it,but your pretty cool.."I admitted pushing him slightly...

"Well,since your here and I'm here...Pizza?"he asked quietly,

My smile faded as I felt his emotion's swirl up,I knew he liked me...he knew I knew...he also knew I didn't like him in that way,"I'm not hungry right now...and I have to...dance,but maybe this evening?"

"Yeah,sure!That's awesome...Do you actually dance or is..."I cut him off there,

"No.I actually dance..."I said awkwardly,"I would actually like some pizza later though..."

"oh...what style?"he asked in some form of shock...was it really that hard to believe I danced?It's really how I stay in shape...

"Ballet and Contemporary...I know other forms but I stay close to home.."I said with a smile as I stood up and opened a portal,"Maybe I'll show you one day..."

**Red X's Pov...**

"I didn't know you danced!"I said as I laid back on my double bed.I smiled as played with the rosary on my oak side table...for some reason I was a 22 year old thief/actor who lived with his parent's whenever I possible could...

"_Now would you let me continue?_"The ever so dull voice of my dark bird had said to me,

"Nah...you know,I used to dance when I was younger...my dad pulled me out after a few years and pushed me harder on my martial arts...my sister continued though.."I said rolling onto my stomach.I stared at the ceiling window I had...could withstand an atomic bomb and yet the sun blinded me every morning...

"_You have a sister?_"She asked in some shock.

"You seem surprised Sunshine,you thought my Dad wouldn't want more sexy beasts like me roaming the planet?"I asked with a chuckle,"I have older and a younger...Isabelle and Estella"

"_Isabelle,Xavier James and Estella Lancaster?Sound pretty...erm..."_

"Spanish?"I asked,I heard a muffled yes from the other side,"Tell me something I don't know!My Mom wanted to call me Juan..."

"_That's nice..._"

"Back to dancing pretty bird...tell me why you dance?"

"_So I can-*Beep**beep*that's the alarm.I'll text you if I'm alive..._"

"No you won't..."

"_Very true_"She said before the phone went dead.I sighed as I put my new phone down,I looked around my bare bedroom...light green walls,light wooden sparseness was due to the fact most of my stuff was in my apartment,but there were a few of my trophies and allot of nothing in here...I loved it...

"I heard you talking about us..."I heard my younger sister say from my door way,I looked up to Isabelle and smiled looking at my 'twin'...Belle was 16,she had long dark blonde/brown hair,Mom's tanned skin and our mom's grey eyes,as I had a mix of both of my parents,Bella had grey and Estella had my Dad's blue ones...Isabelle and I looked alike,except with different nose's and face shapes...No idea where she got her nose...but it defiantly wasn't like Mine or Estella's...

"Or...you were listening to me talk on the phone..."I said looking at her as she moved her straight fringe...I smiled as she walked into my room,"You worried about your big brother?"

"James...I don't think being worried about you's the issue...It's your sunshine I'm worried about..."She said sitting next to me.I laughed,

"My Sunshine is a very strong woman..."

"She must have a nice butt..."She said with a smile,I smiled back looking at her braces."Your Worm likes the buns..."

"I don't have a worm,I have a..."I stopped myself there as I remembered my sister was my sister,"Lets just say I'm an albino black guy...and yes,she has nice buns..."

"She famous?"

"Oooh...She's a big thing in the city...like...everyone knows her..."I said awkwardly,she started tapping my nose...

She continued to do this till she started guessing,"Sunshine?hmmm...with a big butt...No way!Don't even lie to me right now James...The goth Titan?"She whispered...

I felt a warm blush appear on my face,"How did-You are so good...like...I'm not even gonna ask..."

"That's really smart..."she said excitedly,"You better treat that girl right...she's super bad..."

"Like me?"I asked sitting sat up also,following my body in response...

"Suuure...But seriously James,"she placed her hands on my shoulders,"Get me an Autograph...like...I need one...and a picture,and a lock of Nightwing's hair...and...I dunno,a leotard or some underwear!?"

"Please get away from me Isabelle...and If you see Mom don't tell her I'm here...I came to speak to Senior..."I said refering to our father,I didn't like to be at home...but I did like to see my sister and actually talk to her as much as possible...whilst...trying to avoid my Mom and her smothering...

"I still want that piece of hair..."I heard her mumble as she stood up,I inwardly sighed at my sister's...creepiness...

* * *

I honestly just needed to get this chapter out like asap.I'll upload something soon!Just...not right now as I need to take a break from writing...there is allot to write and allot of homework I need to complete!


	4. Chapter 4:Hiding

**A/N: **Hiya !So this is chapter 4 of **Beautiful Birds**,Sorry it's taken me so long to update!I'm schooling like crazy and the amount of homework I do is crazy!Sorry if It's not the best chapter,because I'm rushing to get everything out and just UGH!

**Characters:**

-Robin/Nightwing-Richard 'Dick' Grayson.  
-Starfire-Koriand'r/Kori Anders.  
-Cyborg-Victor Stone.  
-Raven-Rachel Roth  
-Beast Boy-Garfield Logan.

**Disclaimer:****I own nothing put the story and my OC's!**

* * *

**Summary:**_In his mind she was the sun,In the media she was the moon and to the rest of the world she was the darkness in the light of the shining star... Dark titan,the demon princess,the Goth...all names his Angel of darkness were didn't see her beauty like he did,and she didn't see his beauty like he wanted...she didn't want to see what was behind the white didn't force her,he would never...but when she meets the real him at a gala she finds there's more behind the X than expected..._

* * *

**4:Hiding**

"When you asked me here I was a little confused Raven...but now I'm here I understand fully..."I looked into his grey eyes as he smiled,small wrinkles formed around his eyes as his face muscles moved into a gorgeous smirk,"You hate me with a burning passion,but it seems as If I turn you on like a stove..."

I leaned back into my comfortable seat,I was seated in a small cafe down town with non other than Red sat in front of me,leaning in like he wanted to bite loose white T-shirt was falling,giving me a great view of his body and the long silver cross that sat in-between his pectorals."James...you are very correct...I honestly can't stand you...but...there is something calling me to you..."

His eyebrows raised as his smirk died out,he pulled a pen out of nowhere and wrote something down on a pulled out his giant gold Iphone 6 and played about with it before sliding over the held the phone up to his face and winked at me as I read the napkin,he was speaking to someone in Spanish...

The napkin said,'_Hate is another word for lust'..._I looked up at the man sitting across from me,he held his hand out for a second before asking,

"Could my sister have a piece of your hair?"

I stared at the man in front of me for about 15 seconds.I leaned over the table,careful not to knock over the worlds greatest Tea and grabbed his phone from his hand,

"Hello,this is Raven...no you can't have a piece of my hair and it's creepy for you to even think that!"I handed back the phone as after hanging started to laugh,and when I mean laugh I mean crying and snorting because he was having such a good time...

"That was My Mom!"He continued to laugh as he said,"I was calling to see if I could invite you to dinner..."

I felt a bright blush fall over my face as I leaned against my palm,"Oh my Azar what have I done..."

"Anyway beautiful,I have an event this evening and I wondered if you wanted to go?"_  
_

I looked at his eyes,his eyes were begging for me and I genuinely felt horrible,"I can't...I'm sorry... I made other plans that are..."

He smiled as he said,"More important..."

I nodded as I continued to speak to him,"I promised Beast Boy that we'd go out..."I looked down to the half full mug in front of me,I felt James' emotions change from timidness to anger and jealousy...

"You know Raven,I always get what I want...but if I don't...I take it and make it mine before I break it..."and with that he stood up,he put a few bills on the table and took out the keys to a Lamborghini."I'll see you..."

I inwardly sighed...I knew what he meant and I knew what he was going to do next time we met...and It wasn't going to be as Raven and James...

_**Later that night...**_

I groaned as I put back the simple black t-shirt.I was going to dinner with Beast Boy and by dinner he meant pizza and a movie,yet I couldn't get James off my mind...he wouldn't pull anything tonight,especially if he had an event or a dinner.I was currently in a pair of black leggings and Red ,I really needed a shirt and or a sweater...I ended up pulling out a black tank top and a white oversized sweater with a pair of eyes on the front...

I left my hair down and straight,I worse red earnings and a moon ring...I put my phone,communicator and lip balm in a small bag before teleporting down to the roof where Beast Boy would be waiting.I knew Beast Boy liked me,and I knew he'd try and put some moves on me tonight...I'd play along to ease his nerves...

"You look amazing..."I turned around to see Beast Boy standing there In a white v-neck,blue jeans,green sneakers and a black right hand was running through his hair and in his left was a Red rose.

I smiled as I complimented him back,"You clean up nice..."he blushed slightly as he handed me the rose.

"I kinda left my car in the middle of the city and haven't been back to collect it yet"He said with a boyish grin,"I was wondering if it would be okay if we flew half way,picked it up and drove the rest?"

He winced slightly as If he expected me to throw him off the roof,"Would you like me to fly the both of us a disk?we could actually talk,your clothes wouldn't be missing and you know...we could look and admire the city..."

Beast Boy blinked a few times in shock as he said,"Sure...that would be cool..."I made a disk form underneath our feet.I sat down instantly and turned it into a chair like form,Garfield soon did the same and we actually started talking...

"So...how have you been without Cyborg?"I asked with a smile,he looked at me and then looked away again...

"It's been...quiet,I miss him...he's like my brother..."He looked back to me,"How have you been?You haven't really been the same since the gala a few weeks ago,you've been really open and stuff...we haven't really seen you that much..."

"I've been busy,I do have...friends..."I said,referring to James...we weren't really friends as such...but we were still...Honestly we were nothing but I was being fine...

"Oh,guy friends?"He asked awkwardly,"Or girlfriends...or just friends it doesn't have to be either!"

I laughed quietly as took his face in fully,he had grown so much,"My friend James who is a boy but isn't my boyfriend..."I said fiddling with my hair,"Is this a date?"I asked in pure wonder...

"It's a date if you want it be a date...If you don't want it to be a date it doesn't have to be...that doesn't mean it's date!"He said awkwardly as I spotted his car from the city skies.I got rid of the energy and took to my Raven form...

**Red X's pov...A little bit later**

I looked up from my plate of pasta to see Non other than my dark beauty and the green elf.I was eating dinner with one of my collogues in the model business,Klara.I'd known her for years,her caramel brown skin and dark curls were a beautiful match for her light brown irises...she sadly was Bi-sexual and currently in a relationship with a woman...but Raven didn't know that...

"Klara,how would you like to be my date?"I asked her as she fixed her strapless dress,she was tall and curvy with the perfects amount of sweetness to make a cat skin looked very soft and sexy in red dresses,and she wasn't afraid to touch and flirt if she had too...

"Jamie,you know I love you but you really aren't my type...I like my guys really pale or really black,and when I say really black I don't mean has a big penis...I have toys for that!"She said with a wink as she looked around the was a favourite of mine,I didn't know what It was called but It had fun theme nights which was really odd for a classy place...tonight was Karaoke night...

"I'll sing a song,the girl I'm into is in perfect view of the Stage Klara...I slept with that girl for you once didn't I?"

"When are you going to let that go?"She asked giving me a glare,"I don't wanna help you go after another bim-"

I sighed as I interrupted,"Raven of the Teen Titans..."

"Oh my god,yes!She has the nicest ass...I will do anything for if you get me a piece of her hair!"She said fan girling,Why the fuck does everyone want a piece of this girls hair?

**Raven's Pov...(again)**

I smiled as my plate of Pasta arrived,I didn't order anything with meat in respect for Garfield and his ...I was being too nice so he would back off a bit...

"How's your Pasta?"He asked with a smile,I laughed as I said,

"I just got it...Why don't you left me try it first..."Pasta shells and salmon in a green sauce and covered in cheese and something else!I didn't really like fish but cheese was a yes...

"Oh yeah...Would you consider singing tonight?"He asked as his Greek Salad arrived,I should have ordered a Salad...but no."The roster has some awesome tunes.."

"I'll see..."I said as a man walked on to the stage...

He coughed and tested the microphone,"Good evening everybody,I hope your all enjoying your food tonight...I'd like to welcome our first performer,I was really shocked when I saw his name on the list,Please Welcome...JAMES LANCASTER!"The restaurant went in up-roar as James stepped onto the stage in pretty much the same thing he was wearing this morning,except with a black,shirt instead of white one...exactly the same shirt too... a black leather jacket and boots...

"Hello everyone,how ya doing tonight?I will be singing Animals...By Adam Levine and his musicians..."The restaurant laughed as the music started,

"_Baby, I'm preying on you tonight_  
_Hunt you down eat you alive_  
_Just like animals_  
_Animals_  
_Like animals_"He looked directly at me,his eyes peering into my soul...

_"Maybe you think that you can hide_  
_I can smell your scent for miles_  
_Just like animals_  
_Animals_  
_Like animals_  
_Baby, I'm-"_His notes and words were beautiful,he was a hunter coming after me and Garfield...

_"So what you trying to do to me_  
_It's like we can't stop we're enemies"_I felt sick as he started to walked around the stage,he eyes never leaving mine.I looked to Garfield who was bobbing his head along to his words...

_"But we get along when I'm inside you_  
_You're like a drug that's killing me_  
_I cut you out entirely_  
_But I get so high when I'm inside you"_He wanted me and body,that's what he meant by he gets what he wants!He was actually sick!

_"Yeah, you can start over you can run free_  
_You can find other fish in the sea_  
_You can pretend it's meant to be_  
_But you can't stay away from me_  
_I can still hear you making that sound_  
_Taking me down rolling on the ground_  
_You can pretend that it was me_  
_But no-"_

_"Baby, I'm preying on you tonight_  
_Hunt you down eat you alive_  
_Just like animals_  
_Animals_  
_Like animals"_

_"Maybe you think that you can hide_  
_I can smell your scent for miles_  
_Just like animals_  
_Animals_  
_Like animals_  
_Baby, I'm-"_

_"So if I run it's not enough_  
_You're still in my head forever stuck_  
_So you can do what you wanna do_  
_I love your lies I'll eat 'em up_  
_But don't deny the animal_  
_That comes alive when I'm inside you"_

_"Yeah, you can start over you can run free_  
_You can find other fish in the sea_  
_You can pretend it's meant to be_  
_But you can't stay away from me_  
_I can still hear you making that sound_  
_Taking me down rolling on the ground_  
_You can pretend that it was me_  
_But no-"_

_"Baby, I'm preying on you tonight_  
_Hunt you down eat you alive_  
_Just like animals_  
_Animals_  
_Like animals"_

_"Maybe you think that you can hide_  
_I can smell your scent for miles_  
_Just like animals_  
_Animals_  
_Like animals_  
_Baby, I'm-"_

_"Don't tell no lie, lie lie lie_  
_You can't deny, ny ny ny_  
_That beast inside, side side side_  
_Yeah, yeah, yeah"_

_"No girl don't lie, lie lie lie_  
_You can't deny, ny ny ny_  
_The beast inside, side side side_  
_Yeah, yeah, yeah"_I completely stopped think as he winked toward me,I turned around to see a woman in a red dress who blew him a wasn't looking at me at all,I'm actually insane...

_"Yo..._  
_Whoa..._  
_Whoa..._  
_Just like animals_  
_Animals_  
_Like animals_  
_Just like animals (yeah...)_  
_Animals (yeah...)_  
_Like animals (yeah...)"_

_"Ow-"_He howled like a wolf his moon,which was the beautiful woman in the red dress.I looked to Garfield,he didn't even look at me,like everyone else...he was entranced by James..

_"Baby, I'm preying on you tonight_  
_Hunt you down eat you alive_  
_Just like animals_  
_Animals_  
_Like animals"_

_"Maybe you think that you can hide_  
_I can smell your scent for miles_  
_Just like animals_  
_Animals_  
_Like animals_  
_Baby, I'm-"_

_"Don't tell no lie, lie lie lie_  
_You can't deny, ny ny ny_  
_That beast inside, side side side_  
_Yeah, yeah, yeah"_

_"No girl don't lie, lie lie lie_  
_You can't deny, ny ny ny_  
_That beast inside, side side side_  
_Yeah, yeah, yeah_"I breathed as he the music stopped,He jumped off the stage and walked my looked at me as he walked past and winked at me as he met up with the woman in gave him a kiss on the lips,one of the most passionate kisses I had ever seen...

"Fuck"I said under my breath as they walked over to the table."James,hey..."I said with a fake smile as his bitch smiled at me with loving eyes.

"Dude you were awesome..."Gar said as James shook his hand,

"Thank you. Klara,this is Raven...Raven this is Klara,she's a HUGE fan of yours..."He said with a smile,"I thought you could do me a favour and give her a piece of your hair..."

"Sorry if that's creepy,It's just really nice hair and it looks so soft and beautiful!"Klara said grabbing his hand with a bright smile...

"I know right!"Garfield said as I gave him a look."Sorry..."

"Sorry but I'm not cutting my hair for a little while,but I could make an exception due to the fact your most likely not going to be around that long..."I said as I pulled out a few strands of my hair,both she and Garfield were shocked that I said that..

"Don't worry,I won't clone it...I wouldn't want rude on my hands..."She said looking at me.

"I've actually known her for over 10 years,we had a band when we were kids and now we work together...we thought about giving dating a try..."That man whore,just because your dating doesn't mean you can flirt with super heroes!"We'll be going now...We're almost finished and I think Klara needs to let off steam..."

**XoXoX**

"I'm so Sorry about him..."I said as Garfield walked me back to my was the end of the night and we had ended up skipping out on the movie to watch the stars in the laid in a tree and he taught me about real Raven's...

"Don't worry it's fine...Did you have fun at least?"He asked as I handed him back his jacket."Keep for now,I'm trying to be romantic on this not a date..."

I smiled and said,"I never said it wasn't a date Gar..."I gave him a hug and tiptoed to give him a peck on the cheek as I entered my bedroom.I put his jacket down and went back out to him still being there,"I forgot to say thanks..."I said as I kissed him on the lips,It was a short lived kiss and It felt like kissing your baby brother...

"Goodnight..."He said with his voice breaking,I laughed as I said,

"Night Gar..."I made sure he walked away before I closed the door.I turned on the light to see a Silver chain on the bed,attached to it was an onyx and Ruby Raven and a note read,

'_Hate is another word for lust,and I hate you so much right now...p.s,Black and Red are very sexy together ángel_'

That Bastard.

* * *

End of chapter 4,please R &amp; R no flames please!I wrote this all today and it took a while...hope it made up for the last chapter!


	5. Chapter 5:Re-united

_In his mind she was the sun,In the media she was the moon and to the rest of the world she was the darkness in the light of the shining star... Dark titan,the demon princess,the Goth...all names his Angel of darkness were didn't see her beauty like he did,and she didn't see his beauty like he wanted...she didn't want to see what was behind the white didn't force her,he would never...but when she meets the real him at a gala she finds there's more behind the X than expected..._

* * *

**5:**Re-united

**_Raven's pov,16th December_**  
"Garfield and I had been dating for about 3 months,I loved him of course...just not in the way he loved was now December and Jump City was covered in frozen snow flakes and ice...which I may and may not have slipped on twice this week.

"Frieennd Raavveenn..."I winced as I snuggled into my..._boyfriend's_ sweater,It actually hurt to call him my boyfriend after so many years!It's honestly just so...creepy!

Yes Starfire?"I asked as I looked up to my Alien friend,A smile was plastered on as she pulled out an old Christmas sweater with holes that had been eaten out of it,"Please no..."I said looking in her eyes...

"She nodded as she said,"We need much of the yarn!"

"Why?"I asked,"You make me knit like 70 different patches and then you burn them together!Why can't you just singe them together?"

"She threw my black parka at me,"Because Raven,It does the melting!Now,put on your coat...it shall be our last bonding moment of the year!"She lied.I scratched my hair and finger combed out a knot that was there as she went on a ramble...it was times like this where I thought of James,we hadn't spoken in a very long time and last I heard he'd been working on an album...which made no sense since he was an actor!

"Fine..."I said giving up on any form of no,"Maybe you can actually do some knitting this year?"I asked,she smiled and shoot her head,"Knew it..."

_**James' pov...**_

"It's a little bit too cold for me to be here Belle..."I said as we walked into the fabric store on 9th,"Like...I'm supposed to be recording Holiday songs in Spanish and with hot people!Not buying yarn to make quilts..."

"They are for the poor!"She said as she fixed her designer hat,"and for the end of our beds and for our family Christmas gifts!"I crossed my arms as I fixed my pale green coat,over my cream sweater.I had style at Winter time,I had so much swag...

I looked her in her grey eyes,sad and patience."Are you gonna drop be home then?"She asked me as she pulled out her Iphone...don't ask why,but my Dad finds if we all have the same phone life will be better...it isn't and we take each other's phones allot...

I stuffed my hand's in my pockets and scuffed around the now covered streets for a bit as I looked to the floor,"No,I'll go buy you your yarn and other shit..."She smiled as she grabbed my arm and dragged me into the store.

"Jamie look!Egyptian cotton!"She said looking to something high high up,"How good are my senses?!"She bragged as we walked around.I saw a glimpse of long red hair as we turned the corner,I took in a deep breath and smelt the familiar strong scent of Beautiful woman and fabric in the air...and it wasn't my sister...

"Let's just get the yarn and get outta here,Kay babe?"I said wrapping my arm around my sister in a protective manor,she nodded as she tried to reach and feel the cotton.I smiled as I lifted her up a bit,"Your almost 6 foot and I'm still lifting you around..."

"Well,_Babe_,I'm still a little girl!"

I smiled as I put her down,"Yarn Mrs..."Her face lit up as she re-looped her hand through my arm,she rested her head on my shoulder as we walked around another tower of we got to the yarn section I noticed we were being followed by the red hair...

"Hello?"Belle said looking around,her grip on my arm tightened,"We know your following us...please come out..."I heard muffled yet familar voices as the Red headed Titan came out...

A bright blush covered her face,"We are the sorry!My friend wanted to know if it was you and so did I..."I smirked as Raven came out from behind another fabric tower,"We apologize in the most heart full manor.."

"That did not make sense..."Isabelle said she got exited,"Hi!I'm Belle,I'm a fan and I would like some of your hair..."I looked at my sister as we approached them,I looked Raven up and down as she gave me a dirty look,

"You know James,I never took you to be the creepy perv..."I gave Raven a stare as she gave my sister a dirty look also,I didn't say a single thing due to the fact Belle would trash talk circles around anybody who insulted her,"Like what are you?17?Trying to get your 5 minutes of fame or whatever?"

The Princess took a step back as I wrapped my arms around my baby sister,"First thing's first-"She started,

"I'm the realest!"I but in as she continued,

"I'm 16 and I'm an singer,I'm already famous and my BROTHER is no perv!Creepy yes,now back off before I start something...I know multiple Martial arts and I can dance fight like a crab!"She threatened doing a weird Jazz hand's shimmy...Isabelle could not dance might I add,Estella and I could...

I laughed before I covered my sister mouth,"Just apologize and we'll continue looking for Yarn..."

"YOU ARE LOOKING FOR THE YARN TOO!?"Starfire exploded,Bella nodded as the alien continued,"We should do the shopping together...May I also do the asking of who your sister is?"

Raven kept quiet,I honestly wasn't expecting rude words to come out of her mouth!"American dream,Gypsy Landrome..."Raven's face dropped as Starfire tilted her head,

"But you are so the young,and the tanned..."

"Gypsy Landrome is Columbian and has black hair and yellow eyes..."Raven said as she and Starfire inspected my sister...

I let go of my sister and took off her hat,"Her hair is Dark blonde and her eyes are grey as the cloudy storm of your dead heart..."I said looking at Raven,"But seriously ladies...We're leaving,Belle..Up..."I said pointing up to the ceiling,we were extremely fast and agile...Isabelle much faster than I could disappear if she was fast enough,where as I could out run a car..

Belle grabbed the princess hair and threw it around her face as she pushed her into my beautiful dark bird,we took no time at all throwing cash at a sales clerk as we sped threw and out the was really icey down town,and I was parked down the street...you do not park a expensive car around here!Trust me...We pretty much slid down the street to get my Lambo...I pay for half the car since it was a birthday gift...

_A few Day's later..._

I felt a hand grab my shoulder as I closed the door to my apartment,I was ready to throw my Starbucks and attack!"Why are you everywhere I go?"I said as I turned around,"Raven please take this curse off of me!"

She crossed her arms,"For one I wanted to get away from my obsessive boyfriend,two...I wanted to talk..."I opened my eyes and raised and eye brow."I honestly do enjoy you and your company,though we're both in relationships I hope we can still be friends..."She said as wrapped her cloak closer around her body...

"I never said I was in a relationship,I have the occasional thing with Señorita Ashley...but that's only because she calls me Papi..."I said awkwardly,"Aside from that I'm forever alone..."She blushed as I smirked at her,"You know I'm still into you right?"I asked,she nodded slowly...

She put her hand on my arm,"There is a romantic attraction between the two of us James...I just don't want there to be one,I think your perfect for someone...but I'm not your type...and I'm kinda in a-"I cut her off right there and kissed her,both hands on her face so she couldn't escape my first time I kissed her she didn't really kiss back,but now she kissed me back...properly...I could feel the lust dripping from her lips as she took of my coat.

I opened my eyes and pulled away from her sweet lips as she smirked at me,"What?"She said in a innocent tone,

"I thought you'd back away...not try and strip me..."I said as I took of my black high tops,"You sure you wanna go there angel?"

Her eyes glimmered red as she dropped her cloak to the floor,she stood in her black leather as she said,"I will never be an Angel James...Besides...I thought it was time Raven took a break and let me have some fun...Garfield wouldn't dare take the only bit of innocence that kept her somewhat Human..."

I shrugged my shoulders to the weirdness of her talking in third person,"Wait...so you want sexy time?"I asked carefully before I got sucked into some fucked up shit...

"Llévame mi amor...or should I say Papi?"She asked with a dark smile as she pulled her hair out it's high ponytail,As it fell it turned pure white...that was a bad sign,I knew it was...but the sound of her leather suit being un-zipped from the front would drive anyone crazy...so would a black lace bra...

I blushed as I felt my friend grow with lust,"You can call me whatever you want..."I said awkwardly as she pushed me towards my white couch,"Wait!No!Stop!Not my sofa babe...It's new..."I said as I wrapped my arms around her,"Anywhere but the couch..."

"How about a bed?"She asked in a dull tone,I nodded as she surrounded me in black energy...next thing I know I'm naked on my bed,with a hand on my Richard and a pair of lips on mine...

"Raven,I don't think this is a good idea..."I said as he sharp nails traced my body...

She shushed me and said,"I'm giving you a gift James...a gift no one else will ever know..."

* * *

"JAMES!"I sat up in a hurry and looked around my dark bedroom to see was wrapped in black bed sheets,her hair looked damp and her eyes were filled with tears...but she looked so beautiful in the moon light...

I looked her in the eyes as I said,"Before you say anything you came on to me first and actually sat on my penis when I was saying I don't wanna do this!"I said as I put my arms behind my head and laid back down...

"I'm so sorry..."She said falling on my stomach,she wrapped her arms around me and started crying on my tattoos,"This wasn't supposed to happen...I lost control and your the only guy I know who would take me..."She said balling her eyes out,"Now your marked!"

"So is back,But it's all good..."I said as I remembered her scratching and biting my body...

She looked up at me,"I hope you had a beautiful day...Because now that your marked...everything will changed..."I gave her a look and nodded as she continued,"What am I gonna tell Beast Boy?!He'll smell you on me...he'll know..."

"Can we discuss this tomorrow?I wanna sleep..


	6. Chapter 6:Marked

**_Summary_**_: In his mind she was the sun,In the media she was the moon and to the rest of the world she was the darkness in the light of the shining star... Dark titan,the demon princess,the Goth...all names his Angel of darkness were didn't see her beauty like he did,and she didn't see his beauty like he wanted...she didn't want to see what was behind the white didn't force her,he would never...but when she meets the real him at a gala she finds there's more behind the X than expected..._

* * *

**6:**Marked  


**_Raven's pov,20th December_**

I felt the tears roll down my face as I watched his back shift and twist as his body started to adjust to the change,this was all my fault...This is what I feared,this is what I didn't want to happen...yet,if he survived through the night..he would be a god.

"Hey-Agh!Angel..."He said as I wiped some sweat off of his forehead,I felt... was a perfectly normal human with some advantages in life,some that I personally didn't understand!Now,he would be superhuman. My demon blood would take over his senses and bodily functions,make him stronger,faster and more beautiful then he would ever know,yet it would leave him drawn to me forever...no matter how far I could run,no matter where I would go...we would find each other...

"Yes James..."I said with a small smile as his wheezing stopped slightly,he attempted to turn over on to his back,I stopped him. "James,I need to be very careful..."

He made a weak chuckle,"Rave...it's not like my bones are gonna brake through my skin!"he said jokingly,I awkwardly laughed due to the fact bones would soon grow and protrude through his back,"Are my bones braking?!"he asked with a hint of worry forming in his mouth,he was scared...and so was I!But who wouldn't be?

"They're not breaking,their just rearranging for the wings that might grow..."I said awkwardly,"It's a demon thing...few humans would grow wings,you have the blessing of an angel...well,that's what Azar used to tell me. I later learnt it depended on how strong the mortal was mentally,if the evil would corrupt them they would have claws,if it made them stronger and opened they're minds it would give them a set of black wings..."

"Like a raven?"He said,I nodded with a smile as the tears continued to roll down my face,"Will this affect my tattoo's at all?"he asked carefully,I left a blue healing aura around his back to make sure he didn't feel as much pain when his wings sprouted,

"No...but your eye's might change colour..."I said sadly,his eyes were a mix of blue,green and grey. Demon blood could affect them in many ways,it would either leave him with red eyes,gold eyes are purple ones...depending on what the colour was in the first place..."Look at me.."I said to him...

He turned his head and looked me deep in the eyes. His eyes were a bluey-green with slight flecks of red,and random gold patches...they weren't too bad,but hopefully they wouldn't get any worse...he could always say they were sun patches...

"So...what's gonna happen to you?"he asked me in a painful tone,I sighed...

"Our body's have become one,I feel what you feel...I can do what you can do...Soon enough we'll hear each others thoughts,we'll even be able to communicate...We will get smarter,sadly...our relationships with the people we love might change. Our life spans will combine and...we won't be able to be intimate with anyone else..."I said awkwardly,"Sorry..."

He looked at me with both sadness and anger,"Well then...we're gonna have to stay apart..."I raised my eye brows at him,"I have a life...I have a family,a career and lots of idea's that need to be set free!Your a Titan,you protect the city...I travel the world on a weekly basis..."

"I know..."

"And I can't stay down like this Rae...So I'm sorry,for you and your boyfriend. I,am a man...I live on Coffee and sex...I can please a woman in anyway and form...but if I'm getting an Australian kiss and I can't feel it I'll die!"

I felt a blush appear on my face,"You have misunderstood...you'll feel...you just want enjoy it as much...you wouldn't be able to get fully aroused without...thinking of me..."

"Oh...okay,erm...I take back everything I said then...friends with benefits?"He asked awkwardly,I shrugged and gave him a slight nod,"Awesome...When this is over,we're gonna get you some sexy underwear and I'll get my professional camera!"

"Why professional?"I asked out of curiosity,he gave me a look that screamed 'You should know'

"I DO NOT want nudes on my icloud!Do you not know what happened to J-law?That could be me...and my penis is not as beautiful as the rest of me..."

* * *

**_Beast Boy's pov...time skip,27th December..._**

"Has anyone else noticed Rae's awkwardness lately?"Cy asked Nightwing and I,It was guy's night and Star didn't want to hear about Football...

Nightwing sat up from his chilled position,"I have. She's been out of the tower allot more at night,and I'm pretty sure she has too many showers!"I looked at the both of them who were staring at me._  
_

"Gar..."Cy said giving me a blank stare,"What did you do?"

"Dude I didn't do anything!She just gives me a kiss and says 'I need to check on someone'!"I said crossing my arms,"It upsets me you know...It's been like...4 months,I think...probably,and she won't even tell me who she's going to hang out with!I only met one of her friends..."

"Who?"Nightwing asked me,I crossed my arms and picked up the tv remote.I channel surfed till I found something involving _him_...

"Wait for it..."I said as I turned up the Tv,I made a face as I saw a picture of none other than James Lancaster with a young female...that creep,I could tell this new's broadcast was old due to the fact it was snowy...

'Yesterday we spotted James Lancaster and a young woman reported to be Gypsy Landrome with they're family's yearly yearn fest. Those two could honestly be twins!'I muted the Tv and looked over to Nightwing who had a blank stare on his face and Cyborg who looked impressed...

* * *

**_James' Pov..._**

"_Cause we're young and we're reckless_  
_We'll take this way too far _  
_It'll leave you breathless_  
_Or with a nasty scar_  
_Got a long list of ex-lovers_  
_They'll tell you I'm insane_  
_But I got a blank space baby_  
_And I'll write your name_"

"James please stop..."Raven said to me as I sung to Taylor Swift,"Your a grown man...you shouldn't *sigh*..."

I attempted to lounge back on my sofa,but that was a very difficult thing to do due the fact I have weren't even the small cupid wings,they were bigger than I was!and I'm pretty sure they could grow,"And?I saw you watching that pony show this morning!"

A bright blush appeared on her face,she used her powers to change the channel...using the remote apparently.I swear she can do shit with her mind!I can't yet but she can...

"You know I can hear you over analysing me using the remote right?"I gave her a look,"Our minds are connected...haven't you been hearing my thoughts?"

I stopped thinking,breathing and moving. I closed my eyes and tried to listen,'_He's such an ass..._'I stopped trying to focus and just stared at her,"Your such a bitch...!"


	7. Chapter 7:Meet James

**_Summary_**_: In his mind she was the sun,In the media she was the moon and to the rest of the world she was the darkness in the light of the shining star... Dark titan,the demon princess,the Goth...all names his Angel of darkness were didn't see her beauty like he did,and she didn't see his beauty like he wanted...she didn't want to see what was behind the white didn't force her,he would never...but when she meets the real him at a gala she finds there's more behind the X than expected..._

* * *

**7:**Meet James  


**_January 3rd,2015-Titan's Tower_**

"I'm not so sure about this..."James said to Raven as he parked his sleek white car in the Titan's garage,"Someone will suspect something and it won't be fun when I'm attacked...My wings have a mind of their own you know!"He said to his mate as he unbuckled his seat belt,his set of black wings had faded into his back like another one of his beautiful tattoo's...except it was allot more detailed and they covered some of the prayer he had on his shoulder span...

Raven held his arm as she cast a spell on him,under her breath she said her mantra and mumbled,"May Azar hide the curse I have placed upon him..."He gave a look that screamed 'how crazy are you?'

"Am I under dressed?Should I have brought some form of sexy female?!"He asked as many thoughts rushed through their joint was wearing his signature black leather jacket,with a pair of black skinny jeans,black winged sneakers and an old band shirt with the sleeves and half the sides cut off,giving a view to his sides and some of his back."Will they be offended in my taste in music?"he asked as he looked at '_Yeezus'_ shirt...

"No but I am..."Raven said as she fixed her cloak,"Well...I dress in all leather.."She watched as he ran his fingers through his jelled hair,her body wanted to jump him and so did her emotions but she wouldn't give in to temptation...especially after last time...

"_Are you horny Raven?_"He thought to her as they got out of the car,She gave a look which made him say,"You are...aren't' you?"As he locked his car...

"Some ground rules Jaime..."She said as she grabbed hold of him,she pulled him into a black portal,"Do not try anything with me here!I'm in a relationship that can't be ruined,secondly...be nice,flirt around with Star but try not to fight with the leader and no matter what!Do not call us by your Red-X nick names!"

He slowly nodded,"One more thing?"he said as she looked at him,he grabbed her face and smashed his lips against hers. Her sweet red lips were soft,where as his were held tight in a sunk into his body with ease as she contained the portal they were being held in,"Okay..."he mumbled against her lips as he pushed her away,"Lets go meet the Titans!"

"You are no fun..."She said as they were transported to outside the main room's doors,James wrapped his arm around Raven and placed a foot against the inner side of hers,"Is this the thing where we walk as one?"

"Fuck yeah!"He said as they took the first step,"We move as one!"He said as they started walking,Raven wrapped her arm around his back as she laughed."First time I've ever heard you laugh Angie.."he said with a pure smile as they laughed together.

As the main doors opened they fell,Somehow Raven ended up underneath James in a heep of blue and black...both laughing as they attempted to untangle before they were questioned...

"Hey Ra-erm..."Beast boy said as he looked to his girlfriend,"Are you okay?"He asked as James pushed himself and Raven up from the ground with had _actually stopped_ cooking to see the display.

"Damn,man you pulled the both of you up like it was nothing!You way a good 170 pounds..."Cyborg said as he looked him up and down,"And Rae's a good-"

"Ah,ah,ah-bup-bup-bup!Cy,shut up!"She said fixing her attire,"I was as much as a lady should for my height and weight,I am slim and curvy thank you very much!"She said in a slightly insulted tone,

"Sure...slim..."Nightwing said from the couch,"Starfire's slim...your that Australian rapper..."

Beast boy and James chuckled as Raven introduced him,"This is James Lancaster,he is my best friend and he is attractive...just to get that out of the way!He is Colombian,ways 171.960 pounds,likes meat and sadly not in the sexual way,he isn't a bad boy because he wears black and drives a Lamborghini..."Raven cleared...

"I'm Beast Bo-Man,I'm Beast Man...Raven's boyfriend..."he said as James went to shake his hand,Garfield took a double take at the man in front of him. Beast Boy was skinny with muscles and barley 6"ft,where as James was a god in comparison to him,"Please don't be Mr. Steal your girl..."he whispered as they bro hugged,

"Let your man know that,Mr. Steal your girl is back"He whispered to Beast boy as they patted each other on the back,"So bro...Hey Angie,where's the princess?"He asked Raven as she bit into an apple,

Raven pointed to Nightwing who just looked at him and said,"You _want_ to see her?Okay...STAR!"He screamed...Cyborg continued to cook as Beast Boy sat on the kitchen counter with his girlfriend as Starfire burst into the room...

"FRIEND JAMES!"She screamed as she tackled the winged man to the floor,James winced as the alien princess wrapped her entire body around gave him a look that said,_'I'm so sorry,but back off'._

"Hey Princess.."He said as she kept him on the floor,sure being marked by Raven gave him a strength boost...but nobody was as strong as the princess of Tameran...

"Star,I think you should let him go..."Nightwing said as he got up from the couch,"He's a guest..."

Starfire looked up from James' chest and gave him a look,"And we are the friends,Do not listen to on and off again Nightwing!Am I touching your...Ribs?"She said asking for confirmation that she said the right word...

James smirked and laughed a bit as she tickled his ribs,"You are touching my ribs...and it tickles,but the real question is...do you think I'm sexy?"Raven shook her head slowly at what he was doing,"_Nightwing isn't going to happy after this James..._"

Starfire blushed as James somehow took of his jacket,Starfire fixed her uniform and lifted him up using her grabbed his jacket and and hand before flying them both out of the room in a flash of Green..

"Can we please talk about him!?"Beast Boy said looking at Raven,who had almost finished her apple."I'm very un-comfortable with him!He's attractive,he has tattoo's and earns tons of money!He can pull of skinny jeans...I can wear them but that dude looks hot in them!Don't even get me started with his eyes,they were so gold and I'm just here like Green dude..."

Cyborg and Nightwing took no time at all to leave the main room,they wanted to hear the first and worst argument the couple would ever have...but nobody really wanted to get Raven mad...

Raven put her apple core in the trash before sitting on the floor in the lotus position,she mumbled a few words before she started to levitate."You don't like James?"She asked,"He hasn't even been here an hour Garfield..."

"He's still an ass..."

"Actually he's not. James is a very down to earth guy,he was raised by a humble yet mentally ill Gypsy woman and an Army general...He can be cocky,but I love him with all my heart..."

Garfield crossed his arms before saying,"Can you just get rid of him?and by get rid of him I mean in life...he's a total joke,and I don't think you should be around him!You were just opening up to me and then you went back to being the ice queen"he instantly regretted saying that...

"Okay...that was out of order,"Raven started as she covered his mouth with black energy,"He's somehow been around longer than you and was the one who put you in my mind!"Raven went back to the day they were in the coffee shop,"I am an open book Garfield,you just need to ask the questions.I know who I should be around and right now,it's not you...by the way...I do hear you and Nightwing talking,I wasn't going to have sex with you.I don't do virgin's..."

* * *

_**Raven's pov...**_

"Well that sucked..."James said as I played with his weird feet,"I felt and heard that conversation...I didn't do a single thing to him and he's just there calling me a joke!I'm a triple threat in the media,Actor,singer,dancer and all around sexy!"

I smiled as we laid on my bed,all I could honestly think about was me...being a total ass to Beast Boy. Sure he was the worlds biggest fuck up to me,but I had sex with a criminal,I honestly was the worlds worst human be-I'm not human...

"So...I have an opportunity,and it involves me going to France...It's also something you wouldn't agree with..."James said with a guilty look on his face,I couldn't feel his emotions or hear his thoughts,he was...blocking me...

I looked him in the eyes before saying,"How are you doing this?"

He blushed slightly as he nervously explained his dilemma,"Well...I can feel other people when I'm close to them or thinking about them,I can...hear them and their concious. All I do is think about you and it stops..."

"Your using me as a mental shield to stop hearing...When I said your senses would get stronger I didn't think they'd...wow..."I was honestly shocked at the fact James' body and mind connected that fast,he was already a balanced being,and I just gave him allot of extra strength...

"Anyway,Do you wanna...France?"He asked with a cute smile,"I can French you up,we can be like Kim and Kanye and produce an North Lancaster...I honestly don't know if you have a last name but you know..."

"I really wanna know what you do in your spare time?"I said,"Your honestly some reality whore...but yes,I'll...Shh..."I said,James' hearing was honestly an asset to me...if I knew how to control it...but I could hear breathing very close to my magical seal on my door prevented people from hearing anything...but it also stopped me from sensing someone outside my door,which was fine because it also prevented danger from entering my room...

"Your boyfriend's watching us...he can't hear and I'm pretty sure we're at an angle where he can't see our mouths..."James said with a smile as he rolled of the bed,he did it an the most elegant manor by doing it backwards."See..."He said as he opened the door,his green body was half way under the door.

He huffed and moaned in pain as he got up,"I really don't like you dude..."He said directly to James' shrugged it off and gave a finger solute as away of saying,'I'll leave you two to talk'. This is gonna be so awkward...

"I never said you could come in..."I said as I sat up,"I don't even know why you would think about being here..."

He scratched the back of his head,"I'm sorry...can we be happy again now?"

"No..."I said blatantly,"I'm mad at you..."I said crossing my arms,

He looked to the floor and attempted to make a joke,"Hi Mad...I'm Sorry..."

"Really?I thought you were ass hole?"


	8. Chapter 8:Lightning

**_Summary_**_: In his mind she was the sun,In the media she was the moon and to the rest of the world she was the darkness in the light of the shining star... Dark titan,the demon princess,the Goth...all names his Angel of darkness were didn't see her beauty like he did,and she didn't see his beauty like he wanted...she didn't want to see what was behind the white didn't force her,he would never...but when she meets the real him at a gala she finds there's more behind the X than expected..._

* * *

**8:**Lightning   


"Why Hello Gorgeous..."I whispered to myself as I jumped off a small was currently 2am and I was staying somewhere in France before heading to Paris in the morning,hopefully un-known to Raven,I was stealing something for an old buddy of was in the home of a very rich man who refused to sell the painting back to the return for the painting I should be getting some money and new Tech...

I smiled as I scanned the painting to make sure it was the real deal,honest to god have no idea who would put a painting in they're attic!For a rich old man,I would get some security in here and an interior decorator...but enough about him. I needed a plan of action to get this thing out of here,I'd be spotted carrying this from anywhere,sure teleporting was an option...but Red X holding something Half his size would be very noticeable from anywhere!

"I could use Raven's powers...but then she'd know..."I whispered to my self,It was nice to hear the synthesizer again,no matter how much chuckles voice annoyed me.I honestly have no idea what _mystical_ ability's I had!Hopefully I wouldn't die...I closed my eyes and focused hard.I let the energy flow around my body till the point I was tingly,as I opened my eyes I heard aloud thunder clap,I wiggled my finger and it happened again...are you kidding me...I grabbed hold of the painting and teleported to the house's grounds.I snuck round the back to the center of the garden,whilst dragging the painting,It wasn't actually heavy...it just large...like my ego...Did I really just think that?

"I honestly didn't think you could do that..."I winced as I heard the ever so wonderful voice of Raven,"I didn't know I,you or any form of demon could produce lightning..."

I turned to see her in her light blue nighty,"Wait...that was lightning?"I asked in shock as she hit me with a rock,"Ow!Babe,stop I need to get outa here!"She crossed her arms after she ran a hand threw here bleached hair,oh the things she does for me...personally I hated fake blondes with a passion...don't ask why,but when a girl dyes her hair blonde it's a turn off...real blondes with the dark patches and roots that blend into the hair...that is hot...

"Use your lightning oh great one!DID YOU THINK I WOULDN'T KNOW!?"She screamed quietly as she pulled me into a black portal."I'd kill you if we weren't bonded...do you remember what you promised?"

I pulled of my mask and looked at her,"Your really sexy when your mad Rave..."I said with a smirk as she crossed her beautiful pale arms under her breastes...I can say that word because I'm pretty much 17..."OH MY GOD!"

"What?"She asked giving me a stare.

My jaw dropped at the sheer thought,"Raven!HOW OLD ARE YOU!?"I screamed,I thought she was in her 20's...but I don't think I've ever asked...

"17-"

I screamed as fell to me knee's and shrieked into my mask,"I'm a pedo!"

She smiled as she continued,"No James,I'm 21..."

I felt my heart beat again,"Oh thank god...let me give this the museum this painting and then lets have crazy hotel sex against the walls and wake people up..."

* * *

_**The Next Morning...**_

**_Raven's pov..._**

I woke up to a very loud voice and I cold door to the hotel balcony was wide open,I winced as I felt the cold Winter air against my bare skin...Shit. Note to self,don't sleep with James...you have a boyfriend...I sat up as I looked for any form of clothing,I found my Night gown and underwear as I ran my hand through my ugly hair...blonde with Hazel eyes,what you could do with Magic and bleach...apparently magic can't dye my hair...

"James?"I asked as I walked to the balcony doors,It was snowy outside and he was shirtless,with nothing but a pair of black shorts and white high tops...dancing and...rapping?

"_Uh, tell 'em where I'm from_  
_Finger on the pump make the sixth straight jump from SoCal_  
_Hollywood to the slums_  
_Chronic smoke get burnt by the California sun_  
_On the west side east coast where you at_  
_Just got to new york like a Net on a jet_  
_To London, to Brazil, to Quebec_  
_Like the whole damn world took effect to Ferg_  
_Tell 'em"_I smiled as he did a small little side step and moved his arms around.I teleported my phone into my hands and started to record him,black mail...

_"Lay back, slow down_  
_Better represent when we come to your town_  
_Lay back, slow down_  
_Whatchu represent when we come to your town_  
_Say"_

_"Get in with the business_  
_I'ma be there in a minute_  
_I just booked a pilot's ticket_  
_Thinking Russia need a visit_  
_I'ma run it to the limit_  
_And be on my way to Venice"_He sung without even taking a breath...He stopped his cute little whine and jerk as he saw me,his voice broke a little bit as he stopped singing and took of his head phones.I laughed as his burnt bright red,without even flinching he pulled out his phone and took about 70 pictures before smiling at put his phone back in his pocket and walked towards me.

I stayed leaning against the door frame as he said,"I'm gonna take your horse riding,you need some work..."I gasped as he pushed past me,"I was thinking about looking for a girlfriend..."

I felt a strange feeling come over me as he said,find a girlfriend."That's great news!"I said with a fake smile,"It means I can actually fix my relationship"and feel like I'm empty for most of my life...

"That's fun. I can physically see the despair in that sentence,but I am honestly thinking about me and Beyonce!We would have such hit kids and they would be perfect...her or Kate Upton...I have a type,and that is curvy..."

I nodded as I looked him in the eye,he was perfect and wanted nothing less...which makes me question why he picked me out of everyone else in the country!"You know...there is a girl I know who works at a Coffee shop,she's really pretty and tall and can speak Spanish like it's nothing..."I saw the excitement in his eyes as I mentioned the Spanish...I could see it in see that he knew of my feelings for him...and my feelings for Gar,I was confused and I still am.

Gar is a bright blue sky full of corny jokes and sweetness,he's something I know and can trust whilst James is a Stormy ocean with rugged waves,never knowing what he will do isn't Gar,and that's what attracts me too course I'm bonded to him,but that doesn't mean I can't pursue other people as long as we're in the same country?Right?

"I'm gonna take a shower babe...don't die without me..."he said,"also...close the blinds...I don't want people too see me naked..."I looked at him,shirtless and full frontal...there is only so long you can look at a male genitalia without being confused to why it looks like that...


	9. Chapter 9:LA

**_Summary_**_: In his mind she was the sun,In the media she was the moon and to the rest of the world she was the darkness in the light of the shining star... Dark titan,the demon princess,the Goth...all names his Angel of darkness were didn't see her beauty like he did,and she didn't see his beauty like he wanted...she didn't want to see what was behind the white didn't force her,he would never...but when she meets the real him at a gala she finds there's more behind the X than expected..._

* * *

**9:**L.A  


We didn't stay in Paris that long,as there was a family emergency back home... My sister Estella had almost died,by that I mean a stage light fell a foot away from her ad she's having a mental break down because if she had finished that final turn she's be crushed under a light...the fact of it is,my Dad pushed Bella off a cliff once to how she'd 'react'...she broke both her arms and shes fine!

"Stell,I really don't understand why you need to be here..."I said crossing my arms as I sat down on my her and Bella were lying down on my new rug,Isabelle was on her laptop doing _homework _apparently her politics teacher couldn't stand our old man,"There are 3 mansions with our names on them,Grandma's house is called Estella Marie's,the boat house is called Bella's Boaties and the island is called Jamie's cove-"

Bella gave a shocked face as she pulled down her wireless headphones,"Wait...wait,I was named after a boat house?Oh my God...is that why my middle name is Boa-ti?"Estella and I both nodded at her,"I though it meant gods gift in Greek!It actually means boat?"

"I was actually born before thy got the Island,I was the inspiration for the Island...It's also why I get to use the Island for..."I paused,I'd say weaponry and other things but I'm not saying that,"Sttooorrage."

They wiggled they're brows at me as Stella stood up,her brown hair was in a top knot as her small frame attempted to hug me. Though she was older,I was still the Alpha sibling. Always will be,"HUG ME BROTH'A!"

"I was named after a boat..."I heard Bella whisper to herself,she dragged her bag towards her and pulled out lip make up and a mirror,"Excuse me as I go make myself sexy for 1.3 million followers on Instagram!"She finished with a bright smile as she closed her Mac book,you know you text from those?I have the new one but I will always miss window's 7...

"2.9 bitch!"I said as I continued to push Stella away,"Stella I'm singing on stage at an award show with Bell in 2 weeks,I need a dancer by that time...You wanna help?"

"I'm not into that sorta crap,but your hot so we can commit Incest once or twice..."

"No."

"Then can we braid your hair?It's grown like fuck in the last few months!It's touching your shoulders babe..."She asked touching it,I honestly need to get a hair cut so badly,Music puts a strain on people...

"You see,that'd be fun...but I need to teach Isabelle the routine to the song we're dubbing..."I crossed my arms before continuing,"There are 5 different songs and each with a small dance section to it,lets not forget the fact our baby sister can't dance...at all..."

"She's a fast learner!"Estella said as she jumped on my back."Teach her the fast pace moves first,she'll adapt to those..."

"I know how to dance Estella!"I said as pushed her off of me and pulled out my phone,"Call Raven..."I said to my phone,I hated calling...but there are things I need to talk to her about...

* * *

_**Raven's Pov...**_

"Can you stop?"I said as Beast Boy continued to pur as I stroked his cat form,he just nuzzled into me more as I out my book down."Babe get off!"I said pushing him away,he stared at me for a while before turning back into a man and jumping on squealed like he had just met a celebrity in a toy store...

"YOU CALLED ME BABE!"

I looked him in the eyes,"Okay...Is that something important?James' girlfriends call him Papi..."I said awkwardly,I thankfully was not one of those people and I have never and probably will never be his girlfriend...

"I am honestly so jealous of that guy. I would be so happy if a girl called me something like Beast in the bedroom!"He said nudging me,I snorted as I pushed him away again.

"Goodbye Garfield..."I said as I teleported to my room,not to my surprise my phone was ringing,Using my hand,since you need hands to slide...I answered the phone."Hello.."

"_Ravey Baby,what's happening!_"I sighed as I answered the phone to James,

"What?"

"_Okay,so I have a problem...There's a girl..._"

"OH MY!A girl,wow..."I said sarcastically...

"_Seriously,her name is Angie,Angie Rockwell...she's...UGH!I didn't think I'd get over you this fast..._"My heart stopped for a second,he was over me...He was over me,"_She's perfect!I want to marry her Raven!She's...oh my god..._"

I thought over the name,Rockwell...I've heard it before..."I get it,She's perfect..."

"_Is there anyway around this demon pact?I will cut off my dick if I have too!_"I was shocked,It's been almost a month since we got back from Paris,and now he's done with me...

I sat down on my bed and thought about what to say,"James,there is no physical way of our connection being gone...but I think Azar could un-bond our body's and souls...we'd still have a connection and I think you'd still have my blood in you...but It would mean we could both love again..."

"_That's amazing!I'll be back in the city next month...Can we get this Azar dude to get this over with?_"

I sighed as I told him the process,"Angels,Demons and a mortal...I am a demon,you are a Mortal and Azar is an Angel...There needs to be a strong case before anyone can you know...tear two people's souls away from each other...I need you to do something for me though...and you won't like it..."

"_Anything!_"

"Does Angie have any tattoo's first of all?"

"_A feather on her lower back,why?_"

"Is Angie short for Angelique"

He laughed,"_Yeah it is!Angelique Celeste...Again...Why?_"

"Tell her about me and what happened...I'll see you after you tell her...She'll sought this out for us..."I said with a smile as I hung up the phone.I'm not the type to be happy about Other worldly beings about...but Angie and I go waay back...I think it's time James meets my Mother...


	10. Chapter 10:Angelique Celeste Rockwell

**_Summary_**_: In his mind she was the sun,In the media she was the moon and to the rest of the world she was the darkness in the light of the shining star... Dark titan,the demon princess,the Goth...all names his Angel of darkness were didn't see her beauty like he did,and she didn't see his beauty like he wanted...she didn't want to see what was behind the white didn't force her,he would never...but when she meets the real him at a gala she finds there's more behind the X than expected..._

* * *

**10: **_Angelique Celeste Rockwell_

"Arella..."I said as she walked through the portal,"Thank you for coming..."

"Where is the boy Raven?"She asked getting straight to the point,"I can't believe you'd do something this stupid...Human's aren't made for the underworld,they would eat him alive...no matter who your father is."She said as she removed her white hood,I sighed as I looked her in the as always,hair blacker than the night and you could never forget the beauty in her soul...she was a curse...the curse that reminded me of what I am capable of...releasing him from the pits of hell...

"It's 9:30 in the morning..."I said as I teleported her to the roof in hope no body was up there,just my about 20 Robin's flying around the tower with Starfire and Beast Boy as Cyborg and Nightwing watched...

"RAVEN!"Starfire shouted at me as the Robin's continued to fly,"We are doing the bird watching!"

"That's nice..."I said as Arella and I walked towards the edge of the roof,"Guys,I'll be gone for a while..."

Nightwing looked at my Mother for a good while,analysing her face till it was extremely creepy. Beast Boy stopped flying and dropped towards me,"Rave...who's that?"

I looked towards my Mother who looked Beast Boy up and down before giving a 'really him' look,"I'm Arella...her Mother...",She then looked to Nightwing and said,"You look like Mary..."

"So do you..."He said in response,"Your not Angela by any chance?"

She nodded as she sent a white orb to him,I'm not even going to ask how they knew each other."Arella...This is my Boyfriend...Garfield..."

"Like the cat..."Gar said awkwardly as shook my Mothers hand,"I really like your daughter Ma'am...she's...so sweet..."

"Enough about me,Arella he's in the other half of the state."

She nodded as I turned into a black bird and flew us into the sky...leaving the Titan's behind..

* * *

_**James' Pov...**_

"Have you notice he never learnt her name?He only ever called her Stacy's Mom..."I smiled as Angie said that,she laughed for no apparent reason but it was amazing."What?"She asked staring back at me with her big blue eyes,she was gorgeously innocent. Her big baby blues were framed by long thick lashes,her skin was fairly tanned and her cheeks had a faint blush to them...not forgetting craters for dimples!Her long blonde hair was wavy and her everything was flawless...

"You..."I said as she snuggled her head against me,"Your honestly perfect...you gave the paparazzi cookies and let them ask you questions!Your kind,sweet and you spray yourself with like Vanilla...I love Vanilla more than Lavender and Strawberries!"

She smiled with a giggle,"I don't spray myself with anything...Sorry to disappoint,and I use plain soap before you ask..."

I inwardly sighed,I had to get it out of the way sooner or later..."Angie...can I tell you something..."

"Of course Jamie...what is it?"She said as she played with a strand of her long hair,

"Just listen?"I said as went on to tell her first she was shocked to hear that I was once Red X...then she Googled who Red X was,then she was even more shocked to when I told her about Raven,she got mad when I told her that Raven pretty much sexually assaulted me and then she calmed down when I told her how I felt about her and what I wanted and stuff...

"And Raven told you to tell me this?"I nodded in response,"Of course she did...Demons..."Angie stood up and took off her White sweatshirt,"That bitch...excuse my language...she always used to do this to me,Just because my fathers an Arc Angel doesn't mean my power is any stronger than hers...Summon her..."

I was incredibly confused as Raven appeared with a woman in a white cloak,"No need Rocky...It's been a while..."Angie looked like she was gonna rip Raven a new one,"It turns out James didn't want the power I could give him..."

"Hello Angelique,is this him?"The lady asked,Angie nodded as the woman stared at me."James,I am Arella...I have been in your position.I fell in love with an Angel,but was bound to a demon... since Trigon had married me before he...Nothing could be done,leaving the Angel to cleansed and his daughter to raised on Azarath by Azar..."She said pointing to Angie,

"James,this is giving you a second chance..."Raven said with a smile,"Unless you don't want to..."I could see the tension between the pair,it was so looked as if she wanted to kill Raven where as Raven found it funny how much she was hated.

"Why wouldn't he?"Angie asked as they both grabbed my hand,"It will be over soon James..."

I screamed as black and white heat me at once.I was transported to...the moon?There were 3 paths,one took me down,one took me up and the other took me straight...

"_If follow the path in front of you,it will take to a time where non of this would of and Angelique would have never crossed your path,if you take the bath leading up...you will be taken to the heavens,where you will blessed and removed of the deadliest of sins till you are pure and are worthy of Angelique...You will have no memories of your demon powers of Raven,your attraction and love for her will no longer exist._"I heard the woman say,Arella or whatever her name was...I nodded as it continued...

"_If you take the path down,you will never see Angelique body and soul will return to heaven where she will be purified of all the sins she has obtained from your is your choice..._"

I stood there and watched as black and white feathers fell from...I have no idea where they were coming from!I was on the fucking moon for gods sake,this shouldn't be happening...

"If I choose Raven I'll never see Angie again...If I choose Angie,Raven and my relationship would well...obliterate into nothingness...it's better then nothing..."I said to myself,"GODLYVOICE!"I shouted,"I've chosen..."

* * *

**Raven's pov...**

"Oh my God..."I said falling to the floor,my body was weak and my head pounding.I honestly felt as If my lungs had been pulled out of me,"He...he actually chose her..."

"He said he would...Didn't he?"Arella asked me as she sat down on my bed,"Your body will go through allot,your mind will be fuzzy and you won't be able to feel for a powers will be stronger,but you'll need him around you now more than ever...you can never go back to him Rachel...no matter how much love him..."

"But Mother!"I said looking up at her,she was her place was a white feather...a white feather...the symbol for an Angel,"Why was I honest?"I attempted to stand up,which was very hard...but I managed.I gripped hold of my sheets,almost pulling them down,I picked up my phone and looked at the time,January 23rd...9am...I unlocked my phone and I scrolled down my contact list,before making a call...

"_Raven?_"

"Hey James...do you remember?"I asked quietly...I knew he wouldn't...

I heard a cough on the other side of the phone,"_I'm so sorry,I don't...I know there's a reason behind our friendship...but I don't remember...Did I tell you?I'm in love with this beautiful girl!Her name is-_"

"Angelique..."I said in spite,I have never hated her name so much...

He gasped slightly,"_How'd you know?_"

"Had a feeling she was Angelic..."I said with a smile as I felt tears roll down my cheeks...


	11. Chapter 11:Angels

**_Summary_**_: In his mind she was the sun,In the media she was the moon and to the rest of the world she was the darkness in the light of the shining star... Dark titan,the demon princess,the Goth...all names his Angel of darkness were didn't see her beauty like he did,and she didn't see his beauty like he wanted...she didn't want to see what was behind the white didn't force her,he would never...but when she meets the real him at a gala she finds there's more behind the X than expected..._

* * *

**11: **_Angels_

What felt like months was actually days,looking at her I found a new sense of everything!My days were brighter and I just felt as if I was...higher!before it felt like there a was a constant gravity on my body,this massive force just dragging me straight down!Now Angelique...she just...there are no ways to describe how much of a blessing she is on my life,the only way is honestly up with her!

Changing topic...I've been having this dream,which is odd considering I don't dream...ever. I've had few dreams in my life,Nightmares,Wet ones and this dream...It starts with Raven and I holding hands,before she turns into a demon chains us together with some magic...then this is the weird part,she pulls away so I pull away too and meet Angie who separates us as Raven tries to come back...the thing that's been getting to me is the fact it _feels_ real!I've been having this dream for a few nights,Every time I have it Angie comes to visit and makes it all better...still haven't held hands yet by the way...she's some super Christian who doesn't even believe in touching before engagement!...Which is why I'm the second guy she's ever dated...

"A penny for your thoughts?"I looked to the other side of the couch to Angie,she was snuggled up in a thick long grey cardigan with her toes poking out a tartan blanket I'd gotten from my sister for Christmas. She was playing with my dog...yes I have a dog,It keeps my Mom and Dad away. Dad's allergic and my Mom thinks they're Satan's children!His Name's Buster and he's a puppy Weimaraner **(**A/N**:**I fucking love those dogs**)**,you know the dogs that kinda look like Ghosts...There's a pun behind his name,looks like a Ghost and is called Buster...

I smiled as scratched her head,"One!You don't keep pennies,you give them to the poor...Two...this is America,we don't say pennies"I said awkwardly,I didn't know shit about money except we use Dollars,I learn't shit in school...that's why I'm an actor...

"Still,what are thinking about?"She asked,I smiled as I heard hints of her accent. Though she grew up in New York,she still sounds Israeli...Which is strange because she was born in New York!

"You..."I said,it was partly the truth...I didn't like lying to her,she was to perfect to spoil...such an innocent girl and so perfect...she's total got me under her spell!Like seriously...

She smiled as she let Buster go,she stood up and did a little stretch showing off her stunning she first got here she was wearing a long grey Cardigan,A Burberry Scarf and Snugg boots. Now void of those,she was just in her denim shorts and long sleeve white crop top and socks.

"Me?"She said flipping her hair as she came down from her was tall,a model actually...She was incredibly curvy for someone so slim,her breast were like a Double D or E...I pay attention to these things, Her ass wasn't the size of Jupiter but it was up there with one of the best I've ever seen...I would honestly marry this girl just to see her pale butt...pale butts are the best type!

"Yep..."I said as she pulled a Mac out of nowhere!It had one of those stickers,but she had the best one I've ever seen!It was Sub-Zero holding the Apple sign like it ...I need to marry this girl!"Can you stop being so perfect,I haven't even introduced you to my family yet and all I know is your gonna be loved!"

"Can I ask what your family is?"She asked carefully,"Because your not fully white are you?"

I laughed,"God no!My Mom's originally from the Dominican Republic,then moved to Colombia where she a gypsy for most of her life and is how she met my Dad...a white male,Since my Mom's Mom was Black and her Dad was...He was like Brazilian I don't know,either way he had these Jade eyes which is why my Mom's eyes are that colour..."I said awkwardly,There was a smile on her face as she said,

"I love how you just know...It's different with Angels you know,We have a Mother and A Father...but we're all descended from one person...In my case just a father...She was a fallen Angel..."

"On a lighter topic,Buster likes you..."I said trying to ease the air,"He likes everyone to be honest..but he's learn't to pee outside!"

* * *

_**Raven's Pov...**_

"I honestly didn't think someone could do that many with out a break..."I heard Beast Boy say as I continued to do push ups,"Seriously Rave...your arms will fall off if you continue..."

"I'm fine..."I said as I continued,"It's keeping me focused..."Yeah,focused on my dream to freaking kill Angelique!She can't just storm into my city and take my boyfriend from me!I know I didn't want him and I know I already have a boyfriend but still!She's always wanted what I've had,When I got my powers she grew wings,When I Learn't to dance,she was already a professional!

"Okay...There's a video of your friend James on the internet,He's singing a song and it's devoted to a old friend...You should check it out,there's a cute blonde with him..."

I stopped doing push ups and got up,I smiled to my boyfriend before teleporting out of the gym.I teleported to my bathroom and stripped down,There was always a towel and underwear in my bathroom...It makes more sense if you think about it!When I got out of the shower I cleaned off the mirror and looked at my hair,it was touching my ass...I pulled out some scissors and gave it an un-even trim,it gradually got longer from back to the front...but it looked nice...I dried off with some magic and pulled out some plain underwear before going back into my room...

I covered my body in baby powder before putting on my leather suit,It stopped sounds and chaffing.I turned on my desktop before Searching '_James Lancaster and Blonde singing_' I clicked on a link that took me to youtube before plugging in headphones and turning on the sound,I sat back and watched...

'_Hi..._'James said with a smile,"this is Angie...and not many people know the song we're about to sing..."

"_Heaven, please sing for me a song of life_  
_Heaven,take me into your skies"_  
_there's no place here for me to hide my cries_  
_Night and day, I am missing you (ooh)_"I smiled as I remembered the tune,It was the song he sang to me the day we met...

"_I Know I'm here for magic_  
_All your stars guiding me through and through_  
_(oh) Why, this loneliness feels like... forever and ever_  
_I gotta be I gotta be in your arms baby_"I groaned as Angelique started to sing,of course she could sing...she could do everything she freaking wanted...

"**_You're so close, so close_**  
**_and it's you that I believe in, I believe in_**  
**_So, close, but far away, so far I can't touch_**  
**_I'll hold on._**  
**_Cuz its you I love so dearly..._**  
**_When the the rain the storm, and all its done_**  
**_Caress me with your sweet lullaby..._**_"_They honestly sounded beautiful together,was I jealous...of course...I loved him and he loves her...

"_Heaven, please sing for me a song of life_  
_Heaven,save me in my dreams tonight_  
_Someday these wings will perish in your side_  
_Night and day I call for you_"

"_Flashes of moments of tragic_  
_Wondering souls, they fell along the way_  
_Tell me you will never leave me... forever and ever_  
_I gotta be, I gotta be, in your arms, hear me_"

"_**You're so close, so close**_  
_**and its you I believe in I believe in**_  
_**So close but faraway, I seek for your light**_  
_**I'll hold on**_  
_**Cuz for you my hearts keep beating**_  
_**When the wind, the fire and all is gone**_  
_**Caress me with your sweet lullaby** _"

"_Will you be my light_  
_Will you be my strength_  
_Promise you won't let me go..._"

"_I'll never betray_  
_in the end of time_  
_Still my love's gonna be there_"

"_You're so close, so close_  
_and it's you that I believe in, I believe in_  
_So, close, but far away, so far I can't touch_  
_I'll hold on._  
_Cuz its you I love so dearly..._  
_When the the rain the storm, and all its done_  
_Caress me with your sweet lullaby..._"

"_You're so close, so close_  
_and it's you that I believe in, I believe in_  
_So close but faraway, I seek for your light_  
_I'll hold on_  
_Cuz for you my hearts keep beating_  
_When the wind, the fire and all is gone_  
_Caress me with your sweet lullaby_"He finished a with a smile,"_That was for you Sunshine..._"I felt my heart break into as I realised this song was direct gift for me,he knew how I felt and what I wanted...He would always love me and I would always love him,but that won't fix anything in my life...I want him to be mine again...I just want him to be near...

* * *

**A/N**:Hi Readers,I just want to know a few things,Should this become M rated?I was thinking about a lemon but I'm not sure,should I do a Christmas special un-related to the story?How long should the story be and go on for,because I feel as if I'm repeating myself...allot...

Please R &amp; R and maybe I'll post tomorrow,I'm not sure...Merry Christmas and a Happy Hanukkah to you Jews out there!P.S,sorry for the short chaps...


	12. Chapter 12:Visions of the Future

**_Summary_**_: In his mind she was the sun,In the media she was the moon and to the rest of the world she was the darkness in the light of the shining star... Dark titan,the demon princess,the Goth...all names his Angel of darkness were didn't see her beauty like he did,and she didn't see his beauty like he wanted...she didn't want to see what was behind the white didn't force her,he would never...but when she meets the real him at a gala she finds there's more behind the X than expected..._

* * *

**12: **_Visions of the Future_

"You want some peanut butter on your toast babe?"I asked as Belle hip bumped me,we were having a Breakfast for dinner kitchen party before my Dad got out from work. Mom was here staring at Angelique,stroking her hair as if it was the most amazing thing...

"Please and Thank you!"She said as my Mom spoke to her,I wish I was able to read minds...

"Your hair is so beautiful,I'd ask for some but I don't want to cut it..."I looked at my Mom as she continued,"I'm not creepy I swear!It's just...my daughter and I have a thing about hair..."I died inside as my Mom got defensive over her weird fetish,

"Mama!"I said giving Angie her toast,"Stop it!Your gonna scare her and I actually like this one...now stop...or should I tell Dad your creeping again?"I said to her as Angie laughed at me,I was able to her to actually stay at my family's house and she even hugged me!She doesn't touch me...God,I haven't even touched me in a while...Do I smell bad?I've been washing with that Lynx spray and body wash set Klara sent me from the UK...

"It's fine,can I ask why you like hair so much?"Angie said with a smile,she was so sweet to anyone she met...Mom loved her to pieces,So did my Dad to be honest...I've never really seen him so excited to see anyone else in life!

* * *

_**Raven's Pov...**_

I was better,I was actually happy for once in my life. Was I drunk,Maybe...Was I with my boyfriend,hopefully...Was I ready to get 'turnt up' as the kids say these days...Raven your 21,shut up...you are a kid!A 90's kid!

"Rae...your drunk..."I heard someone say to me,I was in the club dancing like we do.I didn't know I could get drunk,I wish I wasn't human sometimes,"You've had like 90 shots..."I looked at Nightwing who was dancing with me before I could be 'hit on'...who would hit on me?I know I'm hot but I'm short...not even cute short either...

I gasped as I had a vision,"_Raven...he loves you...I don't,and I never will..._"

I looked at my leader who continued to Dance with me,I gave him a hug as I said,"I wanna go home Richard..."I said as he wrapped his arms around shook his head as I looked into his crystal blue eyes,"We can't leave can we?"

"We have to keep our cover Raven,A little while longer...We'll follow him out...this could be it Raven...we could finally catch Red X!"He said with a smile,I nodded...We stayed a the club for a few more hours,I only drank water and danced with only 2 strange men...got no information from either,but I wasn't going to spill the beans on who Red X was...when we eventually followed the suspect out Dick broke cover and went Batshit crazy on him...turns out he wasn't Red X but still a creep...

**_When we got home..._**

"How long have you been meditating for?"I looked up and smiled at Gar who was standing in my room holding another bottle of water,"Sorry...I just came to give you some water as Vic locks up..."

"You going to sleep?"I asked looking him the eyes,he was wearing a red hoodie and a pair of black pair of basket ball shorts.I smiled again, as he looked adorable,he shook his head and shrugged a bit as I said,"You wanna watch a movie?I'm not tired either..."

His face went black,"You mean in here?Me...in cat form right?"I shook my head,"As like...a human?"

"Yes,I'm not into bestiality Gar..."I said as I patted a spot for him on my bed,"We could...snuggle if you wanted...I kinda want to be loved right now if that makes sense..."I said awkwardly,that vision left me in a state where I knew where I needed to be...

"Erm...okay!"he said with a bright smile,I got off my bed and fixed my shorts before letting him into my bed. I smiled as he unzipped his hoodie to reveal his beautiful upper body,green and gorgeously built...

"Wow...Someone's been working out haven't they..."I said as he got really close to me,I felt the warmth of his body as I sighed,"Gar...I won't bite..."I said as I wrapped my arms around him,I could hear his heart beat as I snuggled up to him.

"I like to keep up with you guys,Starfire trains to keep up with you and I train to keep up with the dudes..."

I smiled,"Star's always complaining about how she wants a butt like mine..."I felt Beast Boy get awkward,he laughed awkwardly as I pushed him onto his back.I straddled on one of his legs and looked at him from his stomach..."Do you like my butt?"

He got flustered as I smirked at him,"Well...It's big,and very round...it's a nice ass...I don't know what it looks like but most likely soft..."I laughed as he said that,"I'm not saying I've stared and though about touching it,I have and fuck..."

I laughed at him,I adjusted myself and took of my purple me in my black panties,"Go for it..."I said with a smile...

"What?"

"Touch it,I give you permission to touch my buttox..."I said as I laughed,I moved up so our faces were touching and my butt was in grabbing reach,I was on my knees hunched over him and my legs was pretty much hitting his...area...

He hesitated a little before grabbing my ass with allot of force,"Oh wow..."He said awkwardly,"It's very firm...and real feeling..."

"Oh Thanks babe,all of me is real..."I said as he continued to touch me,I gasped a little as he slapped it and wiggled it.I stared him in the eye as he smiled,he kissed my forehead as he wrapped his arms around me.I kissed his on the lips as I wrapped my legs around him,to get away from his growing pants friend...

"Your friends poking me..."I said with an awkward smile,he sat up and kissed me harder...I returned the kiss and felt the lust go through me,"We doing this?"I asked as he played with the hem of my shirt...

"Doing what?"He asked looking me in the eye,I pulled of my T-shirt and and sat down on him,"Oh that...Well...I've never done _that_ before...but it's really your choice,I'm up for it...pun intended..."He said with a laugh,I chuckled as I kissed him...

_**T-Rating!Just imagine the sexy times...**_

"_Cerise Adrianna-Raven Lancaster...After our Mothers...She's beautiful...__Tide and Jamie are gonna love her,she's perfect...Thank you Angel..."_

I sighed as I was hit with another Vision,Images of James and Angelique have haunted me,It's been almost a month since he chose her and I've honestly never felt fucking worse!Those Sea-foam green eyes and that baby blonde hair,skin so pale and yet,I was in love with the possibility of him having a family,a family that I could never give him...being an Immortal being and all...

What makes it worse is the fact that I'll know of them forever,I'll always remember the fact that he chose her over me...I gave him everything,against his will...but I still gave him everything he ever wanted...I wanted...but now I had something more...Now I had Gar...and I would make myself happy,even if it killed me...

"Who calls they're kid Tide?"I asked myself...

"What about Tides?"I turned to Gar half asleep...oh yeah...I forgot he was here,"You have a bad dream Angel?"

"No Gar,only good dreams..."I said with a smile as I hugged him,"I think you should go before Vic see's your not in your-too late.."I said as I heard a loud knock on my door,

"RAVEN!BEAST BOY WASN'T IN HIS BED,WE THINK HE'S MISSING..."I heard Nightwing shout,"STARFIRE'S COMING IN!"

"Crap..."Gar said as I used my magic to our clothes from last night back on,"Ooh..."he said impressed at my magic,as Starfire slowly opened the door...


	13. Chapter 13:Awkward interruptions

**_Summary_**_: In his mind she was the sun,In the media she was the moon and to the rest of the world she was the darkness in the light of the shining star... Dark titan,the demon princess,the Goth...all names his Angel of darkness were didn't see her beauty like he did,and she didn't see his beauty like he wanted...she didn't want to see what was behind the white didn't force her,he would never...but when she meets the real him at a gala she finds there's more behind the X than expected..._

* * *

**13: **_Awkward __interruptions_

"RAVEN!BEAST BOY WASN'T IN HIS BED,WE THINK HE'S MISSING..."I heard Nightwing shout,"STARFIRE'S COMING IN!"

"Crap..."Gar said as I used my magic to our clothes from last night back on,"Ooh..."he said impressed at my magic,as Starfire slowly opened the door...

"*Gasp*Friend Beast Boy!What are you doing in friend Raven's room?"I groaned as she gasped again,"Oh My X'hal!We're you doing the baby producing humps?!"She asked making humping motions,Beast Boy died of laughter as Starfire made sexual movements...Nightwing and Cyborg stood in the door watch and recording Star doing this...

"Please stop..."I said as she made spanking movements,"Star...please..."

Beast Boy was dying from laughter as she continued,eventually Cyborg stopped her...which I was very thankful for."I don't know what ya'll do with Nightwing,but that ain't how Sex works Star..."he stated as he dragged her out of the room,"Besides...BB ain't THAT lucky..."

"Oh thanks dude..."Gar said awkwardly as he got out of my bed,"My pants are on backwards and inside out..."He said as the door closed,"Great Job Rae..."

"Shut up.."I said as my phone rang,I answered it with disgust as I saw James' face."Hello..."

"_Guess where I am!_"

"Up an ass?"

"_Close!I see lots of them,I'm preforming at the Victoria Secret show with Belle_!"He said sounding very excited,"_We're doing the est of 2014 with the New 14 carat Bra's!With like 2 of the Angels!_"

"Wow..."I said in shock,"2 Angels...who would have thought..."

"_We're about to go on stage,I've got a shirt on that say's 'real men wear PINK'...I'll call you!Bye Rae-Rae!_"

* * *

**James' Pov...**

I got very excited as Model's lined up behind me,I looked to my sister across the was wearing all black,Her was straight and her fringe was held down under a black backwards 'PINK' cap,she wore a long sleeve shirt and black leggings with some white high-tops and accessories. I was wearing the a very similar thing except I wasn't wear a hat,I wearing a black pair of skinny jeans,a pair of white high tops and a white sweater that said 'Real men wear PINK'...for some reason they're doing a men's spray...

We were doing a mash up of songs from the past year,We were planning on doing a certain song...but then we remembered...every girl here is skinny...

"Please Welcome,Isabelle Lancaster from Gypsy Landrome &amp; James Lancaster..."The Announcer voice said as I walked out on to the stage.I smiled as I heard the audience scream...

"_Because you know I'm all about that bass,_  
_'Bout that bass, no treble"_  
_I'm all 'bout that bass, 'bout that bass, no treble_  
_I'm all 'bout that bass, 'bout that bass, no treble_  
_I'm all 'bout that bass, 'bout that bass..._"I started,there was no music what so ever...

"_Yeah it's pretty clear, I ain't no size two_  
_But I can shake it, shake it like I'm supposed to do_  
_'Cause I got that boom boom that all the boys chase_  
_All the right junk in all the right places_  
_I see the magazines working that Photoshop_  
_We know that shit ain't__..._real"Belle said looking around for Models as I pushed her out of the way and started down the run way,We had a Night theme so it was dark and sexy,with Chairs and sequins down the run way...

"_This hit_  
_That ice cold _  
_Michelle Pfeiffer_  
_That white gold_  
_This one, for them hood girls_  
_Them good girls,Straight masterpieces!_"I sung as I pointed to my sister

"_Stylin', while in_  
_Livin' it up in the city_  
_Got Chucks on with Saint Laurent_  
_Got kiss myself I'm so pretty_"I continued as I lifted up both of my shirts before kissing my self...

"_I'm too hot_"

"_hot damn_"Belle sung in Back up,"_Called a police and a fireman_"

"_I'm too hot_"

"_Hot damn,Make a dragon wanna retire man!_

"_I'm too hot_"

"_Hot damn_"

"_Say my name you know who I am,I'm too hot_"

"_Hot damn_"

"_Am I bad 'bout that money!Break it down_"

"_Girls hit your hallelujah_"I sang as the first set of Model's walked down in they're black Underwear!

"_Whuoo_"

"_Girls hit your hallelujah_!Please Welcome the Victoria Secret Models!"I shouted as the beautiful girls strutted down the runway and Belle started to sing or rap,we never know...

"_Uh, tell 'em where I'm from_  
_Finger on the pump make the sixth straight jump from SoCal_  
_Hollywood to the slums_  
_Chronic smoke get burnt by the California sun_

_On the west side east coast where you at_  
_Just got to New York like a net on a jet_  
_To London, to Brazil, to Quebec_  
_Like the whole damn world took effect to B._  
_Tell 'em_"I smiled as we began to dance down the runway with the models,I had been teaching her this dance for another performance...but this will do too,I leant on the hair down the run way and just looked at how tall and skinny these beautiful women were...I kept getting winks,maybe it was the fact they were all wearing heels and I was taller then all of them...

"_Rhythm is a dancer, I need a companion_  
_Girl, I guess that must be you_  
_Body like the summer, fuck it like no other_  
_Don't you tell 'em what we do_"I sung as we skipped backwards down the runway to the begging,Half our set was over and the Angels would soon be down the run way...

We did a little Dance as we waited for the first Angel to take 'flight',My hear skipped allot of beats as I saw MY ANGEL,Angelique appear down the run way in black lace and giant metallic wings with piece's coming out of smiled at me as I held out my hand for her and walked down the run way with her,I started to sing again...this wasn't apart of the performance but neither was seeing the girl of my dreams...

"_Sayin', "I never wanna be your one time._  
_Wanna kiss you for a life time."_  
_But I'm waiting for the right time...right sign._"I sung as I let her go to pose at the end of the run way,as she posed I let Belle take over with a different song and kissed her on the cheek,the audience screamed louder than they did before when I took her blushed as turned around,her wings getting caught on my of causing an issue and being screamed at by the director I just took off the sweater and let it hang on the wing...

"_Bo$$ Michelle Obama_  
_Purse all heavy gettin' Oprah dollars_  
_Bo$$ Michelle Obama_  
_Purse all heavy gettin' Oprah dollars_  
_Bo$$ Michelle Obama_  
_Purse all heavy gettin' Oprah dollars_  
_Bo$$ Michelle Obama_  
_Purse all heavy gettin' Oprah dollars_"As the next Angels walked out,I of course escorted them.A few even kissed me as they walked away,I was an attractive male who actually knew them...I go to allot of events,and I've met allot of them at part...

We did one last dance as we walked to the top of the runway,it was our last song so you know...it also took me a week to each her this 1 minutes section of a fucking dance!And it was the shit!I held the microphone to my mouth and started to rap to Korean dubstep...

"_I don't pop molly I rock microphones_  
_Point it atcha girl, watch her ass sing along_"

"_Talk shit with the prettiest lips_  
_Blow a kiss_  
_Kick a hole in your speaker, and then split_"

"_Do it just for fun_  
_I come second to none_  
_Swervin' in the lambo like a son of a gun_"

"_What you ain't you ain't know_  
_I'm yo girl's lesbian crush_  
_She ain't with you she be rollin' my"_

"**Dirty vibe**"We said in sync as we walked back up the runway with all the swags,as we got to the back stage area the models cheered a at us and my sweater was thrown back at me.I looked around the stage till I saw Angie being fitted for another pair of wings...

"Yo'!"I said with a smile,she smiled back as everything was applied...

"You kissed me,boy's usually wait for me to kiss them cause they're afraid...but you got balls James..."She with a laugh,I heard some of the models say yes he does...Maybe I've dated a few I dunno...

"I was actually going to say I didn't think you were one of these Angels,but either way your gorgeous..."I said with a smile,"Besides...I do actually like you,aren't you a little too curvy to be a model?Not gonna say anything with them all here...but erm...your ass is allot..."

"Am I your girlfriend?"She asked out of the blue,"Because allot of the girls ask and I really don't know..."

"In my eyes yes,I've started looking for engagement rings I like you that much!"I said as I felt a blush appear on my face."It's not that I wanna fuck it's that I want to spend the rest of my life with you and have like 5 sons and a daughter before I die and get re-incarnated into a less hot guy!"

"We can go to dinner tomorrow,when the cup cakes are out of my system..."she said with a wink,"Will I see you out there?"

"I'll be the guy in black screaming..."I said before she kissed me,"How much lipstick is on my face?"

"I see Adrianna kissed you...and Lacy...ooh Miranda and Candy..."

"Bye Angel!"I said as walked away,I really liked it here...

* * *

**A/N:**Songs used,I own none of course...

-All about that bass-Meghan Trainor  
-Uptown Funk-Bruno Mars  
-L.A love-Fergie  
-Don't Tell em-Jeremiah  
-Dracula-Ghost Town  
-Bo$$-5th Harmony  
-Dirty Vibe-Skrillex &amp; Diplo ft G-Dragon a and CL

I watched the Victoria Secret Fashion show,Then I watched performances from past years...this chapter was inspired by Maroon 5's performance's of 'Moves like Jagger'in 2013(?)Adam Levine kissed his gf and I was like OMG yes...then I wanted to become a model..which I could be because I'm British,almost 6 foot and have the model walk down..but my boobs are too big and I'm chubby and sooo lazy to even look at a gym!


	14. Chapter 14:A dinner Date?-Part 1

**_Summary_**_: In his mind she was the sun,In the media she was the moon and to the rest of the world she was the darkness in the light of the shining star... Dark titan,the demon princess,the Goth...all names his Angel of darkness were didn't see her beauty like he did,and she didn't see his beauty like he wanted...she didn't want to see what was behind the white didn't force her,he would never...but when she meets the real him at a gala she finds there's more behind the X than expected..._

* * *

**14: **_A Dinner Date?part 1_

"James...why are we here?"I asked as he wrapped his arm around me,we were standing outside Titans tower with a cake and some flowers.I had no problem being here,my problem was Raven and the fact she had invited both of us here...

I looked to James who was fixing his jacket,he decided to wear a black blazer with a white V-neck underneath ,a pair of dark red skinny jeans and black dress shoes,which I didn't think he had also gotten a hair cut,his dark blonde hair was spiked up into a quiff.I had decided to wear something in a similar colour scheme,I decided on a black pencil skirt and top combo that slightly showed my mid-riff with a pair of white shoes and black clutch.I had put my hair up in a tighthigh pony tail,showing my diamond stud earrings and the chain of my necklace...I had even done the Fuller lip thing that Youngest Kardashian does...

"Raven invited us,as you know Raven and I have been friends for a very long time...she actually invited us to Starfire's dinner,where she is cooking all the new foods Cyborg has taught her..."I nodded slightly,I had never known either of the Titans...

I nodded as I asked the question,"So why am _I_ here?"

He smiled as he said,"You have an eye for good food and won't talk shit about gross food..."I gave him a look,"Starfire told Raven to tell me to bring the most beautiful girl I know..."he said with a smile as he rubbed my side.

"Do me a favour?"I said with a smile,

"Yeah?"

"Just close your eyes and don't open them..."I said carefully,he nodded as I opened a portal and walked him into it. I had never been inside the tower so I don't know where we'd land and or how I'd have to explain this.I winced a little as I looked through the other end of the portal,a bathroom and allot of used hair jell containers...

I nudged James who just stared at me,we didn't say a word to each other till we were out of the had made it to a hall way,with another door to the side...

"Well..."I said awkwardly,"At least we're on time and out of the cold..."

_**Raven's Pov...**_

I smiled as I slipped into the new black dress Starfire brought me,I loved Beast Boy with all my heart and I was happy...But I wanted James to regret picking her over me...even if he couldn't this was a 'formal' dinner the dress was knee length and extremely tight,it was low cut long sleeve that bared a minimal amount of cleavage but showed off allot of curve.I wore it with those leather heeled boots,the ones you see on tumblr all the time and a silver necklace.I left my hair down and straight and put on some dark red lipstick which pulled the look together...

"What do you think?"I asked as I teleported into the main room . Starfire and Cyborg and built a tent around the kitchen so we couldn't see in...only smell burning was dressed in a waiters outfit with a red bow-tie,most likely due to Starfire and her persuasiveness...

"You look amazing..."Beast Boy said to me as he fixed his black suit. He had gone for the classy,but not tooo classy business man look...the type who was having an affair but was still horrible intimate with his wife and pretended to have 'problems' during intercourse...that's so detailed...

"Raven,would you like to tell us anything about your friends date?"Nightwing said as he looked me in the eyes. I raised an eye brow as he continued,"She opened a portal into the tower..."

"Why don't you ever open the doors?"I asked as I walked over to the new white couch. Which couches would show stains,and stop us from eating there as Star claimed...

"Because we don't really like James..."Gar said awkwardly as he wrapped an arm around me,"Cy and Star find him awesome...but aside from that he's a little..."

I stopped him from hurting himself as he thought up a word,"To perfect?"I asked,they both nodded as Nightwing tried to continue."He's not the one you should be worried about,his date and I aren't the greatest of friends...She's my opposite in the biological way..."

Nightwing looked at me for a good minute,"She's half-Angel?"

"A quarter human actually,her Mom was half...her Father was full..."I said to them,"She's also tall and a underwear model so don't look at her..."I said to them,Nightwing groaned a little as I felt Beast Boy get extremely timid..

A smiled slightly as the door opened to James and Angelique holding a rather large cake and a Jar of roses.I groaned a little as they walked towards us in the most beautiful sense,James continued to carry the cake as Angelique fixed her skirt a little whilst holding both a clutch and a large jar...not forgetting her 4 inch heels to make me feel even shorter...

"Good Evening Titans,This is Angie...my kinda girlfriend..."James said handing Nightwing the pink cake as Angelique handed Gar the red roses.I saw a tint of happiness in her blue eyes as she started to speak.

She held her hand out to Beast boy as she said,"Angelique Rockwell,you can call me Angie...please to meet all of you!"

"Your a model..."Gar said as he shook her hand,"Your like 7 feet tall!"He continued in shock,both she and James laughed.

"Actually I'm 6'ft'2,in these heels I'm 6'ft'6...I could take them off if you like..."

Nightwing but in as she took his hand,"Make yourself at home...I'm sure you already know who we are so introductions aren't needed?"

"Your Robin,like second in command right?"She asked,I could see it on her face that she did it on purpose!

"I'm Nightwing,that's Beast Boy. Starfire's the female and Cyborgs the male,both are in the kitchen... "He said as she Gave me a hug.I groaned as I returned the had bent down to hug me instead of forcing me into her cleavage...

"Slut..."I said into her ear as she yanked on my hair slightly,

I felt her smile as she spoke into my ear,"Don't get any idea's _Rachel_..."the hot breath from her mouth stung my ear as she spoke to me,"You look cute by the way...your butt looks incredibly flat though honey..."

I gasped slightly as she returned to James who just stood there awkwardly,he was thinking...I could tell because he hadn't said a word in a very long time and James could speak for North America of you let him...

"So Raven tells us your an Angel..."Beast Boy said to her...I was going to punch him,over and over again...

James and I made eye contact as he spoke,"She is...Victoria Secret no less...Don' ask my why she's even breathing the same air as me..."

"Because you mean allot to me..."She said nudging him slightly.

"Either way,shouldn't you be classified as a fallen angel?Since your dating a mortal?"Nightwing asked her,I scoffed a little as I answered the question for her,

"She's too good to be turned,Azar said there was something about this one's wings that stopped them from turning black...she turns bad people good some how..."I started off slow,"But there's a twist to her gift...she has to stay pure till she marry's and relationships for her aren't that fun...are they Angie?"I asked her as we made eye contact.

"You know Raven,I think you should shut up before I tell your boyfriend about our run in...and why you and James don't speak any more..."I crossed my arms and shut up,I was finally happy and I did not want this to be ruined...

"Angie,stop it..."James said with a small smile as Cyborg walked out of the kitchen.

He smiled as he saw James and said,"Hey man!"

"What's cooking almost as good looking?"James responded as the did a bro hug,"Is there some meat up in this joint or what?"

Cyborg looked to Beast Boy and then back to James as he said,"Course...but before that there's a pretty girl there and I don't know her name,I'm cyborg and you are?"

Angelique looked at Cyborg and gave him a hug,"Angie!It's nice to 'Meat' you..."She said making a bad joke,Beast Boy chuckled as she continued,"That was a very bad joke..."

"It's the worst...Why don't ya'll sit down and Star,Nightwing and I will be out in a sec!There are names for where you should all be sitting,we didn't know your name Angie so Star put 'Friend James' beautiful lady'...Which was amazing because she has no idea how to spell and I didn't think she knew the name Lady..."

I really just blanked out at this point as I couldn't be asked to listen to Angelique's bright perspective on sitting at our 9 person table I found that I was sitting next to James who was sitting next to Angelique,across from me would be Beast Boy,with Star in the middle who would sit next to Cyborg so they could be closer to the kitchen. At the head of the table was Nightwing the waiter and at the other end was a card board cut out of Bumble Bee who was stuck at Titan's east...

"I am getting a headache..."Angelique said to James as he slicked back her hair,"It's from my hair but it's worth it..."

Beast Boy butted in,"I'm sure you'll look great with your down!"

"Thank you but when it's down it curls and the curls bother where my wings come out and I'm not in the mood to borrow a shirt..."She said awkwardly as James looked at her back,

"Where do they come from?Are they bothersome?"

"From my experience as a bird yes, but I've always wondered what it'd be like to fly...as a human"Beast boy said to her,they both looked at her as I just stared at looked great,as always...his eyes were still that pretty mix of colours...but they were were brighter and it was if she had changed him from the inside out...

"Well,my wings are different...they are apart of me,I grow and retract damaged I have to get them healed,if cut off the grow back...They are made from my bone and my bone structure actually changes so I can fly,If I couldn't heal I would have died a long time ago..."

"Friend James!"I looked away from James to see Starfire dressed in a Dark red dress,I hadn't seen her all day...she hasn't left the kitchen since this morning to be honest...

"Princess,This is Angie..."He said standing up,I saw Starfire die a little as she saw Angelique.

Starfire flew over the table and hovered a bit hugging them,"You are the Angelique Rockwell,I wear your underwear!"

"Thank you,Your Starfire...I have your Onsie..."

Starfire squealed as she said,"Dinner is the ready!Ann of the Gee's are you the vegetarian?"

"No,Not any more..."Angelique said with a smile,I felt as If I was going to lose Beast Boy to her for some stupid reason...

Beast Boy gave her a look and asked"Not any more?Is there something wrong with being Vegan or vegetarian?"

"There is,I need allot of protein that I'm not getting from Asia they teach you to eat Vegetables as your main and have meat and carbohydrates as a side...my wings aren't just feathers,they are built at the speed of light due to the amount of protein I get from meat and how much Cheese I eat..."

"I'm guessing you don't drink milk..."Gar said to her as he gave her an understanding nod...

"Milk makes her vomit...I gave her cereal one time and she pukes on my Mom's carpet,my Dad hugged her because she doesn't clean the carpet enough..."James said as Starfire and Cyborg came out of the kitchen...

* * *

**A/N:**End of chapter,Happy new year guys!I might not update for a while as I go back to school and I did crap on my Mocks...


	15. Chapter 15:A dinner Date?-Part 2

**_Summary_**_: In his mind she was the sun,In the media she was the moon and to the rest of the world she was the darkness in the light of the shining star... Dark titan,the demon princess,the Goth...all names his Angel of darkness were didn't see her beauty like he did,and she didn't see his beauty like he wanted...she didn't want to see what was behind the white didn't force her,he would never...but when she meets the real him at a gala she finds there's more behind the X than expected..._

* * *

**15: **_A Dinner Date?part 2_

"SO!Angelique,why is a beautiful lady like yourself not a Titan?"Cyborg asked he with a smile as we finished out Coffee,the dinner was very uneventful and I was pretty much dying from this ass being near me!

She smiled and giggled as touched James' hand and looked him in his pretty multi-coloured eyes."Well Cyborg,I'm a model for like...2% of the year and I...kinda never wanted to be a superhero...I've had run in's with Superman or Batman when I've been with ,as you should remember..."She said referring to Nightwing,

"I have never met you before and If I had met you I would have been on you like Beast Boy on Raven covered with Tofu!"He said with a jokey smile,both Garfield and I blushed at the thought of me covered in the stuff.

"Anyway,"She continued,"I have Angel duties,I dance ballet and other things like Raven.I would have been a dancer like my dearest Rachel but you know...I'm like 6 foot and on point I'm taller...Aw Rave,remember when Azar used to make us Dance for Kayden and Abriam!"She said looking at me,"I know we don't get along but we have _some_ nice memories and then you tried to kill me..."

"Lies."I said crossing my arms,"If I tried we wouldn't be having this conversation would we now?Your an Angel I'm a demon lets not get excited Cyborg,it'd either be me or her and she isn't that special..."I finished sending her a glare,James sat there awkwardly sipping his tea whilst eating an apple pastries like a nut case,not even paying attention to his _Angel's_ bright white eyes and quaking fists,to be honest...I couldn't help but rep on her...I knew she'd want to fight and I know I'd lose...but Starfire would never let that happen...

"Do you wanna go Raven?Because I think you challenged me,and you know what I will do to you!"She said forcefully getting out of her chair and slamming her hand against the table,causing it to crack slightly...

I coughed and looked to my Team,like my boyfriend,Dick and Vic weren't even paying attention to me but to the beauty who would bring down the sky on me...literally,she was a powerful little thing.

"Demonic Transformation, Astral projection, Teleportation, Dimension Travelling, Healing ,Flight,Levitation,Sorcery,Psionic abilities!"She took a breath,"I'm not even done. Empathy,Telepathy, Telekinesis ,Clairvoyance, Energy Manipulation ,Time Manipulation ,Emotion Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation,Memory Alteration,Multilingualism, Experienced Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Expert Martial Artist, Erebokinesis, Inducing and amplifying the Seven Deadly Sins!That's all you can do Raven!"

"Shit. You should join the league...!"Beast Boy said looking me in the eyes,"What are you packing?"

I groaned as she pulled her long beautiful hair out of the tight pony tail and smiled as she glowed white."Angelic Transformation,Astral projection,Teleportation ,Super strength,speed and agility,An Angel's cry,Voice mimicking,Dimensional transportation,healing,flight,wings,sorcery and all her psychic ability's time 10. Not forgetting...Elemental powers,Empathy,Telepathy, Telekinesis ,Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Expert Martial Artist and Weapon specialist along with a 'spidy sense' and I can tell you every possible future and outcome that will happen without blinking...and."

"Not mentioning my other abiltys that can't be named,and oh!Let's not forget the eyes Ravey,you know you can't resit...nobody can...or should we test this?"She said taunting me.I snapped,stood up and smiled at her before I felt my eyes double and turn red,

"He was _mine _I claimed him first and you shouldn't forget that.I don't care if he chose you but if you want to do this now Angel,lets go..."I said crossing my ran a hand through James' hair before sending a smile to Beast boy,

Starfire gave a look and so did Cyborg,yet they all stayed silent.

"I hope you don't mind Rave,I actually like this outfit..."She said as her outfit transformed.A white strapless body suit with a beautiful pattern adorned her body,as her shoulders were covered with a golden shawl that would be sort of an armour for the roots of her wings.A skirt type thing wrapped around her waist as did A belt very similar to mine with a appeared.A set of white headphones appeared around her neck,

She coughed a little and smiled,"Titan's please excuse me...I need to take out your trash..."She said coming at me with her enhanced even breathing I was forced out of the window and up into the sky,I didn't even realise when she threw me straight down with the force of Tameran.

"THIS IS MY FIGHT!"I screamed as I was so fast there wasn't even a part of me that screamed fly,I knew she would come at me with full force...

"RAVEN!"I heard Nightwing shout,I could feel James' sadness as she tackled me into the ocean.

I felt no pain as the air left my lungs from the force of the rock slamming me to the ground.I say her passion,the passion that said she was the Alpha,she was the gift that everyone except her own family wanted and needed...Angelique was perfect to everyone except for her Father and Mother was dead...She had only ever had the other head Angels,Azar and I to be with her and they expected nothing but the best from her and I was a demon...I was nothing in comparison to her except for enemy...

"You are the darkness within his soul. You corrupted him and I promised Azar I wouldn't let you hurt anyone ever again!"She said to me,"You broke your promise to the only person who ever loved us Rachel and you think it's because I'm an Angel I hate you!?I hope we can die here together...and when we see her,I hope she'll show the true light!"She mentally said to me as my body's protective instincts attacked her as I blacked out...

* * *

Sorry I took so long to update,I originally didn't want to write this yet but whatever!


	16. Chapter 16:Accidents

**_Summary_**_: In his mind she was the sun,In the media she was the moon and to the rest of the world she was the darkness in the light of the shining star... Dark titan,the demon princess,the Goth...all names his Angel of darkness were didn't see her beauty like he did,and she didn't see his beauty like he wanted...she didn't want to see what was behind the white didn't force her,he would never...but when she meets the real him at a gala she finds there's more behind the X than expected..._

* * *

**16: **_Accidents_

_"You broke your promise to the only person who ever loved us Rachel and you think it's because I'm an Angel I hate you!?I hope we can die here together...and when we see her,I hope she'll show the true light!"_

Her words continued to replay through my head as I watched her wings had wrapped around her like a protective shell of light and many things were going through my head,things I had tried to forget and blocked from my memory. There were so many things I could tell them about her,her glorified ideals of sexual pleasure and dominance...she was her own 50 Shades of Grey!

"I'm so sorry she attacked you..."I was in my healing state,my body and power had kicked out my essence whilst it did this to ensure all forms of survival.I could see everything and hear everything,emotions and sounds were visual to me in every was like being high but being extremely powerful at the same time.

"I'm so sorry I had to choose,and I'm so sorry that we even I love her Raven,she's so gorgeous and perfect and I'm waiting to find the truth about her...Everyday you lie to yourself about loving Beast boy,when the true fact is your over me...your so over me but don't even realise it Raven,I know the truth...I know what you did...I'm not the first one...you killed a guy Rave,you loved him or you thought you did..."

He was was always right,and so was she. Angelique,the name I never thought I'd despise so much...she got my own mother and James to lie to me...though,she had a point. I've always been a monster and when the truth comes out about me...people worry and freak out...like I ate they're Mom or walked out of the shadow of her wings and placed a hand on my floating body,he pushed me down to his level and kissed my cheek slightly...

"Thank you for being a beautiful friend,I owe you allot...especially her.I don't know if you can hear me,you probably can and will use the fucking force on me...Have you seen Star Wars?It's a pretty good movie..."

He went back and forth talking between Angelique and I,her wings slowly opened as he spoke...but he continued to hold my hand and not even bother to check on her.I was thankful for him,and to be honest...I will never be more grateful for the beautiful man he is...

_**XXXOXXX**_

It's been months since I've personally seen James in and Star on the other hand...they were in love with James and Angelique...like,they were fucking nose deep in wanting to marry them...even though they were in 'relationships'.After the dinner disaster Cy broke up with Bee and is currently seeing a baseball fanatic called Sarah...I think we've met but I don't pay much attention...

Star and Nightwing we're on another break of course...as you know...Dick is a dick,who's obsessed with work and doesn't take time to even look at has...dated around for a while,as in she's been spotted with more celebrity's in the last month than I've seen in my whole existence...Nightwing's fine though,he got that well deserved hair cut and has also been dating...Batwoman...which got to Star...

Then there was Beast Boy and I...we were happy,he even moved into my room to the surprise of the tower...he and Cyborg haven't been 'Bro-ing' as much since we started dating. Cy has James and Gar of course has Dick...I should fix that to be wasn't to much change to my life,but there was a reason why I was bringing this all up now...

"You may now..._kiss the bride_..."

He was getting married...to Angelique...In Paris...right now.I smiled as Gar squeezed my hand,I kept my eyes on Angelique as James attempted to kiss her...She was cringing so hard as he gave up and lightly pressed his lips to her nose.I looked at the priest, He stood there awkwardly with his wings glowing...this was actually extremely rushed...he proposed last night with this beautiful roses and music...and because Star was so happy she begged them to have a wedding at an office...

"Come'on James that was her first kiss!You could of dipped her and made her feel like a princess..."Dick said awkwardly as he sat in his blue sweater."This was wonderful by the way..."

I nodded in agreement,"Yeah...you got an actual bishop of Angels to give you the whole run down of Angel ceremony in...2 hours with only 12 Angels coming down and a vision of Azar..."

"I would have done the trust fall too,but now I've got to get this one tattooed..."Angelique said with a smile,"We'll have two more weddings,one in 20 minutes with my family and one in a month back in the U.S..."She said with a smile as she opened a small portal,"You can get back to the hotel through here,there's another portal waiting...Raven don't forget to close is...kay?See you in 3 days!"She finished taking James' hand and pushing him in a newly opened portal...

"Bye!"James said with a bright smile,"I'll call you after the awkward sex!"he finished as he fell out of the mortal others were all ready through the portal with smiles,whilst I stared at the closed portal with an empty heart and a slight feeling of grief...I did love him,and it was sad to see him go...but I loved Gar more...and that's all that matters...

* * *

**End of Chapter-**

**Sorry to rush this on you guys,but I haven't uploaded in months as I wrote a story on Wattpad!:DI'll try and update with a better chapter that will be 100 percent better as this was sooooooooo rushed...**


End file.
